


Something In The Way She Moves

by ValkyrieNine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, New York City, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena Luthor is a talented ballroom dancer suffering through the debilitating loss of her lifelong dance partner, best friend, and brother, Lex. Her world is turned upside down when she must travel to New York to teach ballroom classes for her best friend Sam, who has recently been injured in a terrible accident. Kara Danvers, Senior Producer for the world’s most popular celebrity dancing show gets into hot water when a video of her insulting the show and one of their beloved dancers goes viral. Kara is given the improbable task of learning to dance in eight weeks so she can compete during the show’s live broadcast on New Year’s Eve. With nowhere else to turn, Kara wanders into Lena’s class and discovers that love at first sight is no fairytale.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nia Nal/Winn Schott Jr., Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 47
Kudos: 124





	1. A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [dani_ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/gifts), [SWLandsuperartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/gifts), [Phoenix83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix83/gifts), [Croatianknight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatianknight91/gifts), [bveros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bveros/gifts), [DBrooke84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBrooke84/gifts), [poupame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [theaxmarksthespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxmarksthespot/gifts), [Myshipissyncing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Illshipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illshipit/gifts), [AgentReign_AvaLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign_AvaLance/gifts), [Alliedstasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alliedstasis), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [Rehim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehim/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts), [eriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriley/gifts), [mcgrathedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/gifts), [HedaKomWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaKomWakanda/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts), [Supergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl/gifts), [supergirl_swift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/gifts), [Polartiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polartiggy/gifts), [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts), [blueclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/gifts), [MsquaredM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsquaredM/gifts), [Jeeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeky/gifts), [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666/gifts), [Brisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisa/gifts), [Katiemcdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemcdragon/gifts), [Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone/gifts), [your_the_salt_to_my_pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper/gifts), [JBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBQ/gifts), [Mlod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlod/gifts), [Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/gifts), [Hellomate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellomate/gifts), [jah728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jah728/gifts), [Super__Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super__Gay/gifts), [someoneyouloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyouloved/gifts), [TheHomelessHomebody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomelessHomebody/gifts), [LoriLuthorDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLuthorDanvers/gifts), [cinephile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinephile/gifts), [Janeway4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway4ever/gifts), [Ye_Feral_Gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Feral_Gremlin/gifts), [dee2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee2020/gifts), [LenaDanvers73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/gifts), [linda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda/gifts), [Karad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karad/gifts), [Tukma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/gifts), [Laurelin14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin14/gifts), [lKaraDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lKaraDanvers/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this little holiday AU. If you are looking for something with light angst, the usual fluff, and Supercorp endgame, you're in the right place. Sorry I've been writing a little less. 2020 has been a challenge for all of us, but I will always write for this beautiful, scrappy fandom. Wishing you and the ones you love, good health and happy hearts. Supercorp Engame is and always will be my Christmas wish for all of us. ~ ValkyrieNine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Every day of Lena’s life for the last year started the same. Her eyes blinked open. Crippling sorrow washed over her, followed by the icepick pain in her head and the wave of sickness from her usual morning hangover. Once the pain subsided, she would remember _he_ was gone.

Last night she nursed the cheapest swill she could find and passed out in the garden wearing nothing but a pair of silk undies and a t-shirt that said, “Kiss Me, I’m Irish… and killer in bed.” A gift from Lex. Lena treasured that terrible shirt now that he was no longer there to tell her how funny it was.

“Lesson learned. A change of scenery clearly wasn’t the answer,” Lena said aloud as she picked her frigid body off the ground. The foggy Irish countryside was the perfect backdrop for her walk of shame back to the cottage. “At least I didn’t freeze to death.”

No matter how hard Lena tried to drown her sorrows, losing Lex consumed her.

He wasn’t just her brother. He was her confidant, her confessor, and the best dance partner she could ever ask for. She could say with all certainty that Lex knew her better than she knew herself. She knew in her heart that their effortless connection and love for each other was the secret to their success. The Luthors were known worldwide for their poise, their precision, and their perfection. Their unbreakable bond and their silent cues made them unbeatable on the dancefloor. Until a month before his death, Lena and Lex were the most successful and recognizable ballroom dancing team in the world.

He died on a Tuesday. Christmas Eve. Lena decorated Lex’s home from top to bottom. She strung 10 strings of twinkle lights all around his bedroom to brighten his spirits. Lex adored Christmas. They both did. They never danced on special holidays. Channeling the whimsy of their childhood, they spent every Christmas together watching old movies, drinking cocoa and unwrapping presents.

“Another Christmas without you,” Lena said aloud. It’s only been a year, but it feels like an eternity.

It was only the first of November and Lena was already dreading the constant onslaught of commercials reminding her of the Christmas she wouldn’t have.

The last year had been terribly cruel. She managed for a few months after Lex passed thanks to their dear friend Sam. She stayed with Lena, offering her a shoulder to cry on, cleaning and cooking, and holding her at night when the demons of guilt and regret tried to take over.

Lex and Lena met Sam when they were teens, and they became an inseparable trio immediately. Sam loved them both dearly, and she was the only person in the world who seemed to understand what Lex and Lena meant to each other. When Sam eventually returned home to New York, Lena was a mess. She tried to hold herself together, but his illness came on quickly and he died before Lena could process it all.

Everything fell apart when she agreed to do an interview with Ballroom Magazine. She was like an exposed nerve, vulnerable and volatile. All it took was one question to release the powder keg of emotion she was trying desperately to suppress.

“So, Lena, when will you find a new partner and get back on the circuit?”

The question was innocent enough. The kid they sent to interview Lena couldn’t have been over twenty-five, but she was delicate, and he was unintentionally obtuse. Lena wasn’t proud of her actions that day. Her response was fueled by every feeling she attempted to bottle up. She was a bomb ready to explode and the poor kid lit the fuse.

Lena stood, her face flushed red and jaw clenched. She balled her fists and lunged at the kid with a ferocity she never felt before.

“I will NEVER dance on this circuit again! No one ever appreciated how magnificent my brother was. The ballroom dancing community never hesitated to talk about us behind our backs, and only a couple of good friends have reached out. I was abandoned by this community. It comes as no surprise. We were treated as outcasts when we danced and now that my brother is dead everyone is licking their lips hoping they can pick apart the carcass of my career. There is no other dance partner on the circuit that could ever compare to Lex.”

Lena stormed out of the interview, and the Magazine printed every word.

Mortified by her meltdown and shattered by her despair, Lena fled to their family home in the Irish countryside to hide and drink herself into an early grave. Shrouded in a cocoon of fog and disquieting silence, Lena was determined to never dance again. She stopped listening to music and cried until she had no tears left. She avoided all the things that brought her joy because without Lex, joy seemed impossible. Content to wallow in her loss, Lena tucked herself away for months, avoiding the world until she got a call from the one person on the planet who could pull her from the depths of her self-loathing.

When her phone rang, her hand moved to the red decline button until she saw Sam’s picture appear on her phone.

_Sam. I can’t ignore Sam._

When Sam returned to New York, she begged Lena to come with her, but Lena knew that the only way Sam could live a happy life was if Lena kept her distance.

She hit the speaker button, and Sam’s voice reverberated through the room.

“Lena?”

“Hi Sammy. How are you?” Lena said with as much enthusiasm as she could gather.

The silence that followed made Lena anxious.

“Lena, don’t panic.”

Lena’s body tensed.

“Well, how am I not supposed to panic when you say, ‘don’t panic’? What happened?”

“First promise you won’t panic.”

“Fine, Sammy. I won’t panic. Just tell me.”

“I was hit by a car.”

Lena’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“Do you mean your car was hit by another car?”

“No. I was hit by a car on 5th avenue.”

Lena sat down and rubbed her eyes.

“Jesus. Are you okay, Sam?”

“I’m fine, babe. I mean, I’m in traction and the doctors think I’ll be in the hospital for a few weeks recuperating, but I’m alive.”

“Thank God. What happened? Where are you?”

“I was distracted and stepped too far into the crosswalk. I’m at Saint Mary’s hospital.”

Lena grabbed her computer and started searching for flights.

“Okay, I’ll hop on the next available flight. I’ll get to you as soon as I can. What do you need?”

“You don’t want to ask that.”

“You never ask me for anything, Sam, and you’ve always been there for me. I’m a bit of a mess right now, but you know I’ll muster for you. I just need to shower, put on some fresh clothes, and sober up for about twelve hours. If I throw up, it should only take six,” Lena said with a sad chuckle.

“You got drunk again last night?”

“I’ve been drunk for weeks. I woke up this morning in the garden wearing only my underwear, ass up for the entire world to see. Thank God there were only a few judgmental sheep around.”

“I have a big favor to ask.”

“Like I said, I’ll do anything.”

“Wait until you hear the favor before you respond.”

“Sam. Speak. Use your words.”

“This impromptu hospital stay renders me unable to teach any of my classes for a few weeks. I have a couple great instructors, but they are young and a bit green. I need to keep the classes going, or the business will tank. As it is, I am in the dark pink and slipping into the red.”

“Why didn’t you tell me. I’ll give you as much money as you need.”

“Definitely one perk of having an independently wealthy friend, but no. I’m good. You know I need to stand on my own two feet. I guess I won’t be doing that for a while,” Sam chortled. “I don’t need money, but it would break my heart to lose the students I have. Would you consider filling in for a few weeks, just until I can be there to make sure they don’t burn the place down?”

Lena held her breath and considered what it would be like to dance again. She hadn’t even listened to music since Lex died. She took a moment to contemplate what it would be like to sway her hips or slip her hand into another’s and squeeze. Her anxiety bubbled up, but then she remembered how much she loved Sam and she knew she had no choice. She knew that no matter what triggers or trauma followed her; she needed to go to New York and help her oldest and dearest friend.

“Lena? Are you okay? If it’s too much, you can totally say no. I know you haven’t danced since…,” Sam trailed off.

Lena clenched her jaw. She thought about Lex. She knew if he were there whispering in her ear, he would tell her she should help Sam and see if maybe she could pull herself out of her drunken self-isolation. The thought of spending Thanksgiving or Christmas without Lex was heartbreaking. At least if she could be with Sam, things might not be so awful. Her self-doubt crept in once more.

“I’ve always been a student of dance. I’m not a teacher, Sam.”

“You know the steps and you know the moves. Most of these people are beginners who will be thankful to learn a simple box step for their wedding. My beginner class has two couples preparing for their first dance, one older couple who is learning to dance for their 30th anniversary party, and a couple others.”

“As long as you think I’m qualified, I’ll help.”

_Shit. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Only for Sam._

“Really?” Sam asked. “You have no idea how much this means to me. I’m so relieved. There is no one I trust more than you.”

“You’ve never asked me for anything. I just hope I don’t embarrass you.”

“Are you serious? You could never embarrass me. You’re wonderful. You’ll really do it? I know you said you would never dance again.”

“Absolutely. I will never dance competitively again, but if you need me, I can dry out, put some real clothes on and teach a couple old people how to waltz. If I can help, you know I will. Sit tight and I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“There’s one more thing I neglected to mention.”

“Okay,” Lena said, holding her breath unconsciously.

“Do you know that woman who is all over social media right now? The one who went off about that celebrity dancing show and that horrible Eve Tessmacher? Kara something.”

“Yeah. I’m not completely caught up on all the current events, but I saw the video.”

“After the video spread around the world, the show arranged a press conference for her to apologize publicly. Her apology seemed sincere to me, but it was a bloodbath. People were yelling and booing. It was terrible. The press was relentless.”

“I can’t imagine how she felt. I flew halfway around the world to avoid the aftermath of my mistake.”

“The reporters were vying for attention and screaming out questions. One reporter asked if she knew how to dance. When she said that she couldn’t dance, everyone blew up. There was a chorus of boos and fans of the show were lobbing cruel taunts at her. The executive producer who called the press conference tried to calm everyone down, but the crowed was out of control. He finally shut them up by saying that she would dance on the New Year’s Day live episode and compete alongside the other contestants. You should have seen her face.”

“It’s November. She only has two months. That’s not a lot of time.”

“That’s what she told me when she called. You should have heard her voice.”

“What was she like?”

“Broken.”

“I know how that feels.”

“She contacted every dance school in California and worked her way East. I was the only one who said yes.”

“Wait, you’re going to teach her how to dance?”

“Well, it sounds like you’ll be teaching her to dance if you’re still willing to fill in for me. Her first class is Monday night. She’s flying in from LA.”

“Do you think me showing her some moves is really going to prep her for a dance competition? She needs extensive one-on-one training.”

“I told her we would see how she does in the class and go from there. Lena, she’s desperate. The entire free world watches that silly dancing show and they all hate her. She really needs our help. Do you hate her too?”

“No. That’s not it at all. I don’t hate her. I know what it’s like to say something in the heat of the moment and to be punished for it. She may have said some terrible things about that show and Eve, but we both know Eve. She’s not the angel everyone thinks she is. She’s awful.”

“I’ll be honest, Lena. She’s paying me an obscene amount of money to do this and it will pull me out of the red with a decent amount of money to spare, but I understand if this is too much. I know the pain you’ve suffered since you lost Lex, and I know you’ve been avoiding dancing for a reason. I feel terrible asking.”

“Sammy, I was content to drink myself to death and never dance again until about thirty minutes ago when my best friend told me she got her ass hit by a car. If it were anyone else but you, I would say no, but you’ve always stuck by me. You put up with my crap, you listen to me wallow, and you have never asked me for a thing. I’ll do my best to help this woman.”

“I love you more than words can express, Lena. Thank you. I know this is terribly inconvenient.”

“I agree completely,” Lena said, teasing. “You couldn’t have waited until after the New Year to get hit by a car?” Lena asked with a genuine giggle. “Jesus, Sam. I can’t believe you were hit by a car. Tell me you’re _really_ okay.”

“I’m _really_ okay, but I’ll be better when you get her. I always feel better when you’re close.”

“Close your eyes, get some sleep, and I’ll be there before you know it.”

Lena ended the call and pulled her laptop closer. She performed a search for this Kara woman and immediately found a collection of articles, and tons of social media posts spewing hatred for her new student. She clicked on one article and started reading.

“Kara Danvers, Senior Producer of ‘For the Love of Dance’ lives in Los Angeles,” Lena read aloud. “According to the Executive Producer of the show, William Dey, Kara Danvers, his longtime girlfriend, will compete during the live January 1st broadcast.”

She clicked on the picture of Kara and zoomed in. She ran her fingertip along the edges of her face.

She was suddenly struck with an overwhelming wave of emotion. Her first thought was how exceptionally beautiful she was. Her shiny blonde hair, her piercing blue eyes, and her skin, smooth and without a single flaw, were modelesque. She was exquisite. Lena felt a strange connection to this perfect stranger. Sure, they had never met before, but they both knew the sting of being hated universally. They were both guilty of letting their tempers get the best of them; they were both social pariahs, and Lena could see the same look in Kara’s eyes that she saw in her own when she stared into the mirror every morning. They were both a shell of what they once were.

She made the promise to herself that no matter what this Kara Danvers said or did, she would maintain a cool distance and keep things as professional as possible even though every part of her wanted to press her hand to Kara’s cheek and feel the softness of her skin.

“She’s straight, devastated, and vulnerable. Don’t even think about it, Lena.”

***

She flipped on the lights. Startled by the brightness and momentarily spooked by her own reflection, her pulse quickened. The dance floor shimmered. _Sam had it waxed,_ she thought to herself. No scuffs, buffed to a shine, and ready for her first class. She stared into the mirror. She hadn’t worn her dance clothes in so long she felt like she was looking at a stranger. It’s been a year since she danced. She hadn’t even swayed to the beat of a song. No one knew her strengths, her weaknesses, or her innermost thoughts the way Lex did. The thought of dancing with anyone else seemed unfathomable. Lex’s superpower was knowing everything Lena was thinking without her having to say a single word. Every twitch, blink, and smile silently communicated to Lex what Lena was thinking. She was sure that was what made them unbeatable as a team. They were the most well-known competitive ballroom dancing partners in the world and had garnered so much fame that they were celebrities in their community. Other dancers were jealous, but their love of dance was infectious. That all came to a devastating halt when Lex was diagnosed with an aggressive brain disease. He didn’t suffer long. Lena held onto that when she mourned her loss.

“Enough,” she said to herself.

Now, as Lena stood in Sam’s dance studio preparing to teach her first class, she was filled with a crippling anxiety. Her mouth parched, her hands shook, and her face twitched, overtaken by a fantom tick. She could feel her right knee buckle and her breath became labored. She heard footsteps in the stairwell leading to the studio.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. “Pull yourself together, Lena.”

Lena knew in her heart that her anxiety wasn’t just about not dancing with Lex. Deep down inside, Lena wondered if she was only good because of Lex. Self-doubt crept in and filled all the cracks of her psyche.

The door swung open, and a sweet couple in their early thirties walked through the door. They were a good-looking couple. The man was tall, had broad shoulders and an infectious smile. He walked over to Lena with a confident stride and outstretched his hand. A curl of his black hair fell across his brow.

“Hi, I’m Clark and this is my fiancé Lois.”

Lena shook Clark’s hand and gave Lois a nervous grin. Lois was gorgeous. Her long curly brown hair sat just below her shoulders and her bright eyes and warmth should have calmed Lena, but her heart thumped wildly in her chest like a gorilla trying to get out of a cage.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Lois and Lena shook hands and exchanged smiles.

“Welcome to the Arias School of Dance. My name is Lena and I’ll be your instructor.”

“Great,” Clark said with surprising optimism.

_Why are they smiling so much? They seem excited. I think that’s a good thing. I’m not sure how this should work._

Suddenly the door opened, and more people filed in. Two more couples. Lena felt a pressure weighing heavy on her chest every time the door opened, and it wasn’t Kara.

The first couple, John and Megan, only had eyes for each other. Lena could see they were clearly madly in love. They were also getting married and interested in learning enough for their first dance. An older couple, Lou and Bernice, were taking the class for their 30th wedding anniversary party.

_Sam is right. These people just need to know the basics. Calm down, Lena. Get a grip._

“Okay everyone please stand in a straight line. We’re going to learn a basic box step together and then you’ll pair off. Leaders, your first step is going to be forward with the left foot and partners you’ll step back with your right foot.”

Everyone took their first step and celebrated their accomplishment. Lena couldn’t help but smile, watching the beginners take their very first steps. She and Lex started dancing so young she had no conscious memory of taking her first dance step, but she was sure she couldn’t be any more excited than her new class of beginners.

“Okay, now we will take our second step. Leaders, your right foot steps sideways to the right. Partners, left foot steps sideways to the left.”

Everyone followed along cheerfully.

“Great! Everyone is doing great,” Lena said, confused by her own excitement.

Lena did her best to smile, but her anxiety and curiosity about Kara were weighing down on her.

Suddenly the door swung open again. Lena’s pulse quickened and her hands shook.

_Why the hell am I so nervous? She’s a normal person. A gorgeous person, but she is going through hell and she doesn’t need your insanity right now._

A beautiful young girl with long brown hair and a warm smile walked past the other dancers and over to Lena. She stretched out a hand to Lena confidently.

“Hi, I’m Nia and you must be Lena. Well, of course you are. I know you well. I mean, I know your career. I’m a huge fan. I’m so sorry I’m late. There was a terrible accident on 57th and everything is backed up. I had to jump out of the cab and run. I’m the other teacher for the evening.”

Lena smiled. Nia’s energy seemed a perfect complement to Lena’s inner turmoil. Lena shook Nia’s hand.

Lena turned to the group and addressed them. “Everyone, please practice those first two steps. Remember to bend your knees slightly, breathe and smile.”

She turned back to Nia and exhaled.

“No problem, Nia. I’m so happy to meet you. We were just going over the basics. Maybe you can help me check everyone’s form. We have completed step one and step two of a simple box step.

“Perfect. You’re the pro. I’ll follow your lead,” Nia said, giving Lena an encouraging nod.

_Thank God there is someone else here. Maybe this won’t be totally dreadful. Why did Sam think I could do this?_

Lena gave Nia’s shoulder a pat and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here, Nia. This is well outside of my comfort zone. I can’t believe Sam was hit by a car.”

“Did she tell you what happened?”

“She avoided the gory details. I visited her at the hospital today and she just said that something caught her eye and she was careless.”

“She saw a woman walking down the street. She couldn’t take her eyes off her, and a car slammed right into her. If that girl only knew the trouble she caused.”

“Are you serious? I know why she didn’t tell me. I would have yelled at her for being so stupid and irresponsible.”

Lena returned her attention back to the group.

“Okay, let’s complete that box. Leaders bring your left foot next to your right foot and step back with the right foot. Partners, bring your right foot next to your left foot and step forward with your left foot.”

The song that played in the background was playful and light.

Nia chimed in.

“Remember to keep breathing and keep your hips loose. I know it sounds unusual, especially for the men, but you need to feel your hips move and flow like a paintbrush.”

Clark looked around awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders.

“A what?” He asked.

Lena made eye contact with Clark and winked. He smiled and continued with the next two steps.

Lena leaned in and whispered to Nia.

“Do you know anything about the woman from the internet that was supposed to be here tonight?”

“Nope. Just that everyone hates her guts, and we agreed to teach her. Maybe she changed her mind. If the entire world hated me, I think I would have a hard time going on live TV and doing something I’ve never done before. She must be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.”

Just when Lena stopped staring at the door, it happened. The door swung open, and _she_ walked onto the dance floor. Her pictures were a poor representation of her genuine beauty.

Her hair was soft and framed her face elegantly. It caught the light and shimmered. Her eyes were even bluer than Lena imagined. She looked around nervously. She didn’t smile like the others. Lena’s heart ached for her.

“There’s your girl,” Nia whispered.

Lena’s face burned, and she hated herself because she knew she was blushing. She looked down at the floor.

“Not my girl. Not by a long shot,” Lena whispered.

_But I wish she were my girl._

Lena approached Kara cautiously. Their eyes locked as they stood there silently taking each other in.

_She’s not a small woodland animal, Lena. Why do I feel like I need to treat her delicately? Jesus, she is so beautiful it hurts. She looks so sad and scared. All I want to do is make her smile._

Suddenly Lena could sense all eyes in the room staring at her and Kara, but mostly at the later. The other couples whispered and sneered.

_Of course, they know who she is. I could make an announcement telling them if they can’t be nice then they can leave, but Sam needs the money and that may embarrass Kara more. I don’t want to do that. I should just be kind and lead by example. Please God, don’t let anyone openly attack her._

“Hi, I’m Lena. Are you here for the beginner class?” Lena asked Kara with her most disarming smile.

Kara smiled back, but her eyes were sad.

“Yes. Hi. My name is Kara Danvers. I’m so sorry I’m late. The car I took from the airport was stuck in a traffic jam for the last three hours. I feel terrible. I hope I haven’t missed too much.”

Kara looked around at the other students, and her face flushed red. She looked down awkwardly.

_As if her life wasn’t hard enough. I need to shut this down and show the others she is just a person who made a mistake._

Lena took a step forward.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry about the others.”

“Don’t be. I’m used to it. I guess there’s no escape, even flying across the country.”

_I need to help you._

“Just focus on me. We just got started. Come with me and I’ll help you catch up.”

Lena waved to Nia and signaled for her to take over with the others. Nia nodded gingerly and gathered the other students to continue with their steps.

“Okay, now let’s have our leaders step back sideways with your left foot and bring your right foot next to your left foot. Partners step forward sideways with your right foot and bring your left foot next to your right foot.” Everyone followed her instructions. “Very good. Everyone, you just danced your first box step. Now let’s partner off and see if we can complete the box step together. Soon you will all be waltzing like pros,” Nia said, waving her arms in the air.

Lena motioned for Kara to join her in the corner.

“Here, this should give us enough space to catch up while the other students practice,” Lena said.

_She could easily join the group and catch up quickly. Why am I doing this? Am I doing this to make her feel better, or am I doing it because my body feels drawn to hers?_

“I really do feel terrible for being late,” Kara said, shaking her head.

Lena stopped for a moment and took Kara in.

_Furrowed brow, clenched jaw, fidgety hands. Your body is tensing. You don’t need to be tense with me._

“The traffic here is terrible, especially when there’s an accident. Don’t worry. You didn’t miss much.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

_The sadness in your eyes is devastating. I wish I could help you relax._

“Everyone in the class has a partner to dance with. You’re at a bit of a disadvantage. Do you know who you will dance with on the show?”

“Not really. Everyone hates me, so I really don’t know. There’s a good chance I’ll be standing on the dancefloor twirling around by myself like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kara’s head dropped, and she looked down at the floor.

_I need to touch you. I could make you feel better._

Lena took Kara’s hand.

_Your skin is so soft and warm. Oh God. What the hell am I doing? You’re touching her, Lena. Let go._

“Not everyone hates you. Some of us know that you just had a truly awful day.”

_If she pushed me away and ran out of here, I wouldn’t blame her. It’s like I have no control over my hands. What is wrong with me?_

Kara looked up at Lena, her eyes glassy with tears, and smiled.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Lena continued to hold Kara’s hand and stare into her eyes.

_It’s strange. The more her anxiety grows, the less I think about my own. This woman soothes me._

“There’s no need to thank me. Come, let’s get you caught up.”

***

Kara stood perfectly still, somehow both wilted and frozen. Her eyes drifted down again.

_She’s so crushed, so broken, she won’t look me in the eye. I crave her eye contact._

“Now let’s try all the steps together. You’ll lead and I’ll follow. Do you remember the steps?”

_I need you to lead me. This is absurd. I know I should lead. You’ll probably be paired with some sweaty man on the show, but I want you to be my lead. I want to follow you. Why?_

Kara didn’t say a word. She just gave Lena an affirmative nod.

Lena lifted her forefinger and middle finger to Kara’s chin and lifted it slightly.

“I know this is probably the last thing you want to be doing right now, but I need you to know that you’re in safe hands. Just bend your knees slightly, listen to my cues, and remember to breathe. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Kara smiled just a little.

_That’s progress, I guess._

Kara took in a long, cleansing breath and exhaled.

_Better._

“Listen to the music and I’ll cue each of your steps.”

“What should I do with my hands?” Kara asked.

“We’re only concentrating on your feet right now. For now, just keep your hands at your side or behind your back. Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Left foot forward, right food sideways to the right, bring your left foot next to your right foot, step back with your right foot, step back sideways with your left, and bring your right foot next to your left.”

Kara followed each instruction. She was stiff, held her breath and looked a little gray, but with Lena’s guidance, she got through her first class and Lena took her first steps toward healing her aching heart.

When the class ended, everyone gathered their things and made their way to the door. Nia sidled up next to Lena and grinned.

“So, how did it go?” She whispered softly.

“Good. I guess. She’s very green and emotionally crushed, but I think we can work with her.”

“You know, you two looked pretty good together.”

Lena was surprised by Nia’s compliment. Her face burned with embarrassment again. She tried to move her face away before Nia could see, but she failed.

“Look at you. You’re blushing. Do you like her?”

Lena shook her head.

“No. I just feel bad for her. I know very well what it is like to be universally loathed.”

“Lena, no one loathes you.”

“Thanks for lying Nia.”

“Do you think she’ll be ready by New Year’s Day?”

“Only time will tell.”

Lena watched as Kara walked out the door. She didn’t even turn her head to say goodbye. Lena’s heart broke.

“Will you be okay locking up?” Nia asked.

“Go on, get out of here. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Nia gave Lena a sweet smile and headed out.

Lena walked over to the stereo to turn it off, but she stopped herself. She forced herself to listen to the music.

**“Blue Moon,” by Billie Holiday, played.**

[ **https://open.spotify.com/track/6nIlqEQAKfBAhTM1STs9Kc?si=4T_aprl7SHqmPSInySthwQ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6nIlqEQAKfBAhTM1STs9Kc?si=4T_aprl7SHqmPSInySthwQ)

Lena closed her eyes and swayed.

She heard the door open and turned on her heels.

Kara stood only a few feet away from her.

“Did you forget something?” Lena asked. She took a step forward, instinctively drawing nearer to Kara.

Kara didn’t move.

“I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me. It’s been a while since anyone was kind. Everywhere I go people loathe the sight of me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Kara. You are very welcome here and I’m sorry you’ve suffered so much.”

“Do you think I can really do this? I mean, learn to dance.”

“I know you can.”

“You saw me tonight. I was a total mess. How are you so confident?”

“It’s simple. I will be with you every step of the way. I won’t let you fail,” Lena said, smiling sweetly.

_Yikes. That may be the gayest thing I’ve ever said. Can she see through me? Can she tell how much I’m freaking out?_

Kara took a step forward and flashed Lena a genuine smile.

A lovely tingle spread across Lena’s chest

_Marry me._


	2. The Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see things from Kara's point of view.
> 
> Happy Supercorp Sunday!

“Shit. Shit, shitty, shit, shit, shit, shit fuck, shit!” The limo driver bellowed from the front seat.

Kara sat back against the cool leather, regretting the decision to have the driver leave the partition down. She rubbed her temples and gritted her teeth, tired and annoyed. Sliding forward on the leather seat, she cleared her throat aggressively. Subtlety was not her goal.

“Excuse me. Are we almost there?”

“Yeah. Sorry for my colorful language, miss. It’s just this shitty fucking parade of morons that’s preventing me from pulling over,” the driver said in a thick Brooklyn accent. I’ll circle around and try to find a place to park.”

_Three hours in this limo. I am so done with this backseat, and I am so done with this foul-mouthed driver. He’s setting my teeth on edge. I hate this so much._

“Thank you. I’m sorry I keep asking, but I am running extremely late.”

“No problem, miss. We’re here.”

The driver pulled the car to the curb and exited quickly to open the door for Kara. She briefly considered wrapping a scarf around her head and throwing on a pair of sunglasses for her short walk to the building entrance, but she knew she was way past incognito.

The door opened, and she stepped out, taking in the busy Manhattan street corner.

“Thank you,” Kara said. She could feel her nerves setting in as she struggled to steady her legs.

“My name is Frank. Sorry again for the traffic, miss. Welcome to Manhattan.”

Kara looked behind Frank at the hundreds of people walking along the busy sidewalk, and a rush of severe apprehension gripped her.

_Get back in the car, Kara. Get back in, fly home and find yourself a new job. This is pointless._

Kara took a deep breath and shook off her dread and self-doubt.

“The class is over at eight. I’ll have you hold on to my luggage.”

“No problem, miss. I’ll be here at eight. Call me if you need me sooner,” the driver said, handing Kara his card.

“Thanks.”

Kara looked up at the building and took another deep breath. She took a step forward and refused to look back at the limo, too worried that she would succumb to her fears and insist that Frank take her back to the airport immediately.

***

When Kara opened the door and took her first step into the dance studio, she was struck by a dizzying case of nerves. Paralyzed, stupefied, and speechless, Kara looked around succumbing to all her insecurities. She could feel eyes on her, but that was nothing new.

_Shit. I’m late and now everyone is going to stare at me. I wonder where the instructor is. God, I hope she doesn’t make a big deal about me being late. What was I thinking coming here? Why couldn’t they have agreed to private lessons? Why am I so scared?”_

Suddenly Kara felt someone move towards her. She looked up, awestruck. The woman walking towards her was ravishing. Their eyes met. Kara was trapped in a daze.

_My God, she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Look at her hair. It’s like spun silk. Her eyes are so green. Look at her lips. They’re so red and luscious. Oh no, she’s speaking to me. I should pay attention. I hope she doesn’t hate me too. She’s stunning. Why does my heart hurt? What is happening?_

“Hi, I’m Lena. Are you here for the beginner class?”

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_What’s wrong with me? The entire world hates me, and this woman is smiling. Pull yourself together, Kara. Her smile seems genuine. Why? Everyone hates me, but her eyes are kind and so hypnotizing. Get it together, Kara!_

“Yes. Hi. My name is Kara Danvers. I’m so sorry I’m late. The car I took from the airport was stuck in a traffic jam for the last three hours. I feel terrible. I hope I haven’t missed too much.”

Lena took a step forward, and Kara held her breath.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry about the other students,” Lena said, her eyes locked on Kara’s.

_Is she for real? Why is she being so nice to me?_

“Don’t be. I’m used to it. I guess there’s no escape, even flying across the country.”

_Help me, Lena._

“Just focus on me. We just got started. Come with me and I’ll help you catch up.”

_I’ll follow you anywhere._

Lena waved Kara over to the corner of the room.

“Here, this should give us enough space to catch up while the other students practice,” Lena said.

_Thank you for not making me join the others just yet. They are all staring. I don’t know if I could handle it. Say something or she’ll think you’re an idiot._

“I really do feel terrible for being late,” Kara said, shaking her head.

Suddenly Kara could feel Lena surveying her. Her body tensed.

“The traffic here is terrible, especially when there’s an accident. Don’t worry. You didn’t miss much.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

_You’re so striking I can barely breathe._

“Everyone in the class has a partner to dance with. You’re at a bit of a disadvantage. Do you know who you will dance with on the show?”

_Time for the embarrassment to begin. If she didn’t hate me before, she will now. Why do I care if this woman likes me so much?_

“Not really. Everyone hates me, so I really don’t know. There’s a good chance I’ll be standing on the dancefloor twirling around by myself like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry.”

_Why are her eyes so perfect? I can’t stop staring into them. Look away, Kara._

Lena took Kara’s hand.

_Wow. Is this really happening? Magic. Is she really touching me? Why do I feel a thousand times better when you touch me?_

“Not everyone hates you. Some of us know that you just had a truly awful day.”

A wave of emotion washed over Kara. Lena’s genuine care was exactly what Kara needed.

She looked up at Lena, her eyes glassy with tears, and smiled.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

Lena continued to hold Kara’s hand and gaze into her eyes.

_Please don’t let go._

“There’s no need to thank me. Come, let’s get you caught up.”

***

Kara stood perfectly still and stared down at the dancefloor.

_Don’t look her in the eyes. She’ll know what you’re thinking. God, she smells so good. I just want to bury my face in her neck._

“Now let’s try all the steps together. You’ll lead and I’ll follow. Do you remember the steps?”

_Steps? I really need to pay more attention._

Kara gave Lena a nod. She continued to stare down at the ground, overcome by her attraction to Lena.

Lena lifted her forefinger and middle finger to Kara’s chin and lifted it slightly.

_She’s touching my face. Don’t panic. Be cool. Just because she is making your body tingle from head to toe doesn’t mean you should freak out. OH MY GOD._

“I know this is probably the last thing you want to be doing right now, but I need you to know that you’re in safe hands. Just bend your knees slightly, listen to my cues, and remember to breathe. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

_Don’t cry, Kara. Why do you make me feel so safe? I can’t get attached to you. I’m sure you’ll join the rest of the world and hate me. Or maybe you are just taking pity on me and that makes me sad too._

Kara smiled just a little, but her heart was breaking. She took in a long cleansing breath and exhaled.

“Listen to the music and I’ll cue each of your steps.”

“What should I do with my hands?”

_I want to hold you in my arms._

“We’re only concentrating on your feet right now. For now, just keep your hands at your side or behind your back. Are you ready?”

_Not even close._

“I think so.”

_Lies. Don’t lie to her._

“Left foot forward, right foot sideways to the right, bring your left foot next to your right foot, step back with your right foot, step back sideways with your left, and bring your right foot next to your left.”

_I am awkward; I have no rhythm, and this is sure to fail, but if I can look at you as this all falls apart, I will go down in flames a happy woman._

When the class ended, Kara grabbed her things and headed for the door. Overwhelmed by her instant attraction to Lena, she sped out of the room without saying goodbye. She exited the building and stopped.

“Shit. That was rude. I should have at least said thank you.”

Kara ran to the limo and knocked on the window. The window rolled down slowly, and Kara saw Frank smiling back at her.

“Hi miss. How did everything go?”

“Good. Can you give me a minute? I forgot something upstairs.”

“Sure. Take your time.”

“Thanks, Frank. I really appreciate it.”

Kara ran back upstairs and swung open the door, hoping Lena hadn’t left. She walked inside and spotted Lena standing by the stereo. She moved closer.

**“Blue Moon,” by Billie Holiday, played.**

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6nIlqEQAKfBAhTM1STs9Kc?si=4T_aprl7SHqmPSInySthwQ>

Lena turned to Kara.

“Did you forget something?” Lena asked. She took a step forward.

_Your beauty paralyzes me. I need to be closer to you, but I can barely breathe._

“I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me. It’s been a while since anyone was kind. Everywhere I go people loathe the sight of me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Kara. You are very welcome here and I’m sorry you’ve suffered so much.”

“Do you think I can really do this? I mean, learn to dance.”

“I know you can.”

“You saw me tonight. I was a total mess. How are you so confident?”

_You’re just being nice. I know I’m pathetic._

“It’s simple. I will be with you every step of the way. I won’t let you fail.”

_How are you this sweet? I feel like I’m going to cry. Don’t let her see you cry, Kara._

Kara took a step forward and smiled.

_This is real. I didn’t have to fake this smile. You make me feel so warm inside. Marry me._

***

“So, how did it go?”

Alex’s voice thundered through the speakerphone. Kara fumbled with her cell to lower the volume. The fluffy white hotel towel wrapped around her head unfurled, releasing her damp hair in a cascade over her shoulders. She squeezed the remaining moisture from her hair and plopped down on the cozy hotel bed.

“Surprisingly well,” Kara said. She exhaled sharply and adjusted the pillows behind her head.”

“Really? That’s great. You almost sound positive. Haven’t heard that voice in a while. You’ll have to tell me all about it, but first, how was your trip.”

“I don’t know how you live in this godforsaken city. The crushing onslaught of people, the horrific traffic, and the pace of life are just too much. This entire city makes me anxious.”

“You crack me up, Kar. New York is a magical place. You just need to give it a chance. If you stop and really look around, it’s magnificent. This is the best time of year to be here. The holidays are magical in New York.”

“Everyone is so angry, and they rush everywhere. You should have heard my surly limo driver. Every word out of his mouth was shit or fuck.”

“Oh, we’re riding around in a limo and complaining about the city, are we?”

“Shut up. The only reason I’m taking a limo is because of all the shit the Uber drivers gave me in LA. Can you imagine how much crap I would get from the grumpy New York City taxi drivers? That’s the last thing I need.”

“Could it be that your anxiety is heightened because you pissed off every single person in the free world?”

Kara paused.

_Of course, she’s right. God, I hate it when she’s right._

“You’re wrong, Alex. Your city just hates me. I mean, everyone hates me. You’re right. Jesus, I’m not making sense anymore. ARGH!”

“Calm down, Kar. Why don’t you go take a nice hot shower, order some room service and drink wine until you pass out?”

“I just hopped out of the shower and I will definitely be drinking tonight. Food is negotiable.”

“I still don’t understand why you aren’t staying with me. It’s ridiculous. I’m not home a lot, but I’m sure you need your space to cry and feel sorry for yourself.”

“Ha! You’re so funny. Can you hear the sarcasm? Listen, I just decided the hotel would be better. The dance studio is too far away from your place.”

Kara grabbed the room service menu and started flipping through it.

“You’re not convincing anyone.”

“Fine, your apartment is too small, and you snore. No, you smell funny. Yep. That’s the one.”

“Oh, stop. Try again. You know, for someone who has no friends, you’re getting dangerously close to losing the support of the best sister a girl could ask for.”

“Sure. Like that would ever happen. Ugh! You are a wonderful sister. There, I said it.”

“So, why aren’t you staying with me?”

“I don’t want you to have to be seen with me. I am recognized wherever I go and not in a good way. Every person I meet is rude, angry, and way too vocal about how they feel. I can’t subject you to that.”

“I’m sure not everyone you meet is like that.”

“I met someone who was kind tonight.”

“Really?”

“She was very sweet.”

“Spill. Tell me everything.”

“She’s the dance instructor. Her name is Lena. You should have seen her, Alex. She has the longest, glossiest black hair I’ve ever seen. I wanted to run my hand along each strand. In stark contrast, her skin is porcelain white without a single imperfection. Her eyes… God, I don’t even know how to describe them. They were so green, but not just any green. The way they shimmered. Their sparkle was hypnotizing. She wore this bright red lipstick. It would have looked sinful on anyone else, but somehow, she was the epitome of sophistication and class. There was just something in the way she moved. Ethereal, dreamlike. She was effortless.”

“Um… Kar, that may have been the gayest thing anyone has ever said. You like her.”

“What? No. What do you mean? Like her? I don’t like her. I just met her.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you were ‘straight’. How’s that ‘longtime boyfriend’ of yours?”

Kara rubbed her temples and clenched her jaw.

“God, please don’t remind me. I went on two horrible dates with him under duress. I avoided going out with him anymore and he had the audacity to tell the press that he is my ‘longtime boyfriend’. He repulses me. I swear, if he weren’t my boss, I would give him a piece of my mind.”

“Give him a piece of your mind, anyway. You realize you’re a doormat, right? That’s what got you into this trouble to begin with. You get harassed and attacked by everyone on the show all day and all night. You always take it with a smile and never defend yourself. It’s no wonder you exploded on that horrible dancer.”

“I know I need to be better about standing up for myself. I just don’t like confrontation.”

“You’re a people pleaser.”

“I know, Alex.”

“And look where that got you. You’ve avoided upsetting people your entire life and now everyone on the planet hates you.”

“The irony isn’t lost on me. Trust me. Thanks for the pep talk, Alex. Please hold while I go throw myself off the tallest building I can find.”

“Oh, stop being dramatic. People will get over this. That show of yours is so damn popular, but people will find something new to hate soon. Don’t worry. Maybe you should find that model who kicked the puppy or that actor who said he hates old people. You three could hang out and commiserate.”

“I really hate you sometimes.”

“No, you don’t. You love me and you know I’m just trying to make you laugh.”

“You’re failing, just in case you were wondering.”

“You’re going to be fine, Kar. Just learn to dance and don’t embarrass yourself out there.”

“That’s my goal.”

“So, tell me more about this crush of yours.”

“I don’t have a crush, Lena. Shit. I mean, Alex. I mean, I don’t have a crush on Lena. We just met. Damn you, Alex. Stop messing with my head. I’m already a mess.”

“Did you just call me Lena? She’s on your mind. You do like her.”

“Shut up.”

“Listen, you told me you don’t think you’re straight. There’s only one direction to go from there, Kar. Don’t suppress it. What are you afraid of? Are you worried Mom can’t handle two gay daughters? She’s fine.”

“I’m not suppressing anything, and I don’t have a crush on Lena. I just think she’s a really wonderful person.”

_The most wonderful person I’ve ever met._

“Okay, all that aside, what happened?”

“Well, I got to class late because I was stuck in your horrific city’s traffic for three hours. I was nervous, but Lena walked over to me immediately. She welcomed me with the warmest smile. It’s been so long since anyone was nice to me, I just froze. I was practically catatonic. She must have thought I swallowed my tongue or something. Anyway, the other students reacted how I would have expected. They whispered in the corner and sneered at me like I had just peed in their soup.”

“Gross. Go on.”

“But she simply ignored them and showed me how to dance my first box step. I know this sounds mad, but there was something almost chivalrous about the way she protected me. She was so lovely and comforting. I couldn’t help but be cautious, but it was the first time in a long time that I didn’t feel like garbage. Do you think she wants something from me?”

“Is it possible that she is just a friendly person who genuinely wants to help you?”

“I suppose. I guess I was unfair to her. I was so frazzled I just left without saying a word to her.”

“Oh, Kar. After she was so nice to you? I hate to sound like Mom, but you really should have been more polite.”

“I went back and thanked her.”

“Good. What did she say?”

Kara stopped and smiled, thinking about their interaction.

“She told me I didn’t need to thank her.”

“That’s sweet.”

“I asked her if she thought I could learn to dance.”

“And how did she reply?”

Kara gazed out the window and contemplated whether she should tell Alex what she said. The moment was almost too precious to share.

“She said I wouldn’t fail because she would be with me every step of the way.”

“You’re right, Kar. She sounds very suspicious. You should run for the hills.”

“You can’t blame me for feeling a little confused.”

“Contrary to popular belief, not everyone loves that show and maybe she is just a nice professional teacher. Or maybe she likes you as much as you like her.”

Kara’s mind drifted back to Lena’s lips, parted slightly, full and luscious. She closed her eyes and pictured pressing her lips to Lena’s.

_Okay, so maybe Alex isn’t wrong. I’ll never admit it._

“We just met and trust me, there is nothing less sexy than a woman who is hated universally.”

“How was the dancing?”

“Terrible. I have no rhythm, I kept forgetting to breathe, and I stepped on her more than once. Thankfully, the rest of the class was just as bad.”

“I still can’t believe you are going on TV. What a circus. Maybe you should just accept being fired and move on.”

“I can’t. I can’t take back what I said, but Eve lured me into a trap. If I quit now, she will never pay for what she has done.”

“How did she trap you, Kar? The look on your face in that video is something I’ve only seen once or twice in our lives. You were so furious.”

“It was just the perfect storm. Cat forced me to go out for my birthday the night before, so I was suffering from the worst hangover of my life. How is it that someone who weighs 95 pounds can drink me under the table every time?”

“Cat’s not human. She’s a well-dressed devil robot who encourages you to make terrible decisions. I love that woman like family, but this is another example of you being a damn doormat. You need to learn to say no.”

“Ha! No one says no to Cat Grant and lives to tell the tale.”

“So, you were hungover. What happened next?”

“It was a live show day. I was at the studio by 5:30 am. I think I maybe slept for about twenty minutes. My head pounded and my stomach was a swirl of sick. Live show tapings are the absolute worst. We run around all day and my body wasn’t having it. Cat was completely fine, which boggled my mind. The entire day was spent checking the music, running the dress rehearsal, and making tweaks. Meanwhile, I’m trying not to succumb to death in the corner.”

“Why didn’t you just call in sick?”

“I’m the senior producer of the most popular TV show in the world. You don’t call in sick. I could lose an arm and they would expect me to show up with a smile on my face.”

“And people say my job is brutal.”

“You’re an emergency room doctor. Your job is the very definition of brutal.”

“I still don’t understand why your show is so popular. There are other celebrity dancing shows on TV, but your fans are crazy.”

“The other shows have different contestants on each season. Our show is different because the contestants compete to stay on season after season. The fans fall in love with the celebrities and their partners. That’s why there is such a crazy cult following.”

“You should be able to call in sick when you feel like garbage.”

“I wish I had. The day was stressful, I felt like I was near death and ready to snap at any moment. The last straw was Eve. She wasn’t happy with a call the production staff made, and she decided I would make a suitable target for her rage. She has a crush on William and has been gunning for me for the entire season. I am normally the most patient person on set, but she went berserk. My head was pounding, and I was eyeing the trashcan all day.”

“What did she say to you?”

“She called the production staff ‘a bunch of lazy morons’ who sit in the control booth and make terrible decisions.”

“Is that why you went off on her?”

“No. I hear that from her almost every time I see her. I didn’t lose my mind until she blamed me personally and insinuated that the only reason I had so much power was because I was sleeping with William, which I am most definitely not. The headache, exhaustion, and sickness were all terrible, but it wasn’t until the indignation set in that I unraveled. I said that the silly show wouldn’t be nearly as popular if people knew how spoiled, pampered, and lazy she was. That simple sentence was enough for me to incur the wrath of the entire world.”

“I still don’t understand how William thought you dancing on the show was a good idea.”

“It was his misguided attempt to quell the rage of the public and save my job. It doesn’t seem to have calmed the fans or the dance community, and my job is still up in the air. If I can’t learn how to dance, I can kiss my job goodbye.”

“I strongly suggest you stop flirting with your teacher and get down to business.”

“Unless tripping over myself and being paralyzed with fear is flirting, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Your remarkably successful and beautiful older sister worries about you, Kar. All joking aside, I hate that this happened, but you will persevere. You’re not a quitter. Keep your head in the game and all of this will be over in no time. I can’t have you staying at that fancy hotel falling into a pit of self-loathing and despair.”

“Do you think there will ever be a time when people don’t hate me?”

“I don’t know, Kar, but I’m sure it will get better. You just need to find a happy thought.”

“I don’t know how easy that’s going to be, Alex.”

“Don’t worry. I think your happy thought is closer than you think.”

Kara closed her eyes and pictured Lena’s smile.

_Lena._

“You know, I think you might just be right.”


	3. The Solace In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena learn it's never too soon to find solace in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

A startling chill crept along the bare flesh of Lena’s legs and up her spine as she walked down the hospital corridor.

_God, I hate hospitals._

St. Agnes was the nicest facility in the city, but Lena didn’t discriminate. She hated all hospitals equally. As she made her way towards Sam’s room, she couldn’t help but think of those last few weeks with her brother.

They had been in and out of several hospitals after he exhibited symptoms. When they received the diagnosis, Lex told everyone he didn’t want his last moments to be in a place that everyone hated. Lena would have stayed by Lex’s side no matter where he was, but she always thought of his decision as his last gift to her. She was thankful he opted to die at home, peacefully surrounded by his cherished life and loved ones.

Lena shook off the ghosts of her past and plastered a cheerful smile on her face. She adjusted the heavy bag of greasy food and drinks she carried down the hall.

“Please tell me that’s Gray’s Papaya I smell.”

Sam’s voice echoed through the hallway before Lena could cross the threshold.

Lena popped her head into the room.

“Did you say something, Sammy? Did you want food? Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you’d be hungry,” she said, ribbing Sam playfully.

Sam scowled. “Lena Kieran Luthor, you get your beautiful ass in here right now and feed me a hotdog before I disown you.”

The sound of the metal clanging from her arm and leg traction made a sharp metal on metal clatter.

Sam’s hospital room was a remarkable sight. Her left leg and right arm were raised high in the air, fully supported by a complicated network of wires. She wore a beautiful silk nightgown instead of the standard issue hospital gown, and her hair and makeup were flawless. Every free space in the small room was covered in flower arrangements and balloons.

Lena held the bag of food up and grinned.

“Like I’d ever let you down. Sorry, I have to entertain myself somehow.”

Lena strode into the hospital room and set the bag of food down on the long tray table. She interlaced herself between the wires holding Sam’s appendages in place and kissed her on the cheek.

Sam beamed with delight. “You’re evil, but I love you.”

Lena grabbed a drink and inserted a straw.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Lena shook the cup from side to side.

“I know you. If I went to Gray’s Papaya and didn’t get you a papaya drink, I’d never live it down. You talk about these damn drinks every time we’re on the phone.”

She held the straw up to Sam’s mouth and let her take a few sips. Sam’s disgruntled brow dropped and her face relaxed. Her eyes glassed over in dreamy satisfaction.

Lena caressed Sam’s head. “Better?”

“I really love you, Lena. I can’t believe you’re here. Thank you.”

“You’d better love me. I flew halfway around the world to teach your ballroom classes and I’m hand feeding you. I want a marriage proposal.”

“Ha! Easy. Marry me?”

“Nope. Lex always said to date the pretty ones and marry the ugly ones.”

“Jesus, I miss him every day even if he was a misogynist.”

“His heart was pure even if his thoughts weren’t,” Lena said with a little giggle.

Lena moved the straw back to Sam’s mouth, but she shook her head. Sam raised a brow and considered her best friend for a moment.

“What’s going on with you? You’re smiling.”

“I wasn’t aware smiling was a crime.”

“I’m thrilled, babe. I’m just wondering what changed between yesterday when you got into town and now.”

“Nothing changed.”

_One thing changed, but you’ll just tease me._

“No, there’s definitely something going on. You said Lex’s name and didn’t pause.”

Lena thought for a moment.

“Wow. You’re right. I just said it and I didn’t feel the usual despair.”

“Is the fog lifting?”

Lena smiled effortlessly.

“I think it might be. Maybe I just needed to get out of gloomy Ireland.”

“Yeah… maybe,” Sam said, unconvinced. “There’s definitely something there behind those Gypsy eyes of yours.”

“You love staring into my eyes, you big hornball.”

“Ha! You are feeling better. I always know you’re in a good place if you can tease me.”

“So, you were staring at a beautiful woman when you got your ass hit by a car. I think the moniker of ‘hornball’ is appropriate. What were you thinking, you dummy?”

“I guess I’m caught. Did Nia tell you?”

“Yes, and I know why you didn’t tell me. Shame on you, Sam.”

“You should have seen her, Lena. She was the woman of my dreams. Absolute perfection. Tall, lean, and she had this shortly cropped red hair. The kicker was her smile. She was so beautiful it hurt.”

“You’re not even trying to deny this, are you?”

“I’m a pathetic fool. I know. Still, I would give my working arm and leg to buy her dinner.”

“Well, I hope you see her again one day. Just try to keep your eyes on the road.”

“Will do. Hey, so how did class go last night?”

_Don’t smile too much or she’ll see it._

“Good. I really like Nia.”

“She’s a sweetheart. She’s young, but she’s an extraordinarily talented dancer.”

“She was a godsend. I was terribly nervous. She was lovely and supportive.

“What were the students like? Did they all behave themselves?”

“They were all quite courteous and eager to learn. Clark and Lois are adorable.”

“Did our social media star show?”

_Kara. Beautiful, broken Kara._

“She did. She was running a little late. The poor thing was stuck in traffic for three hours.”

“What was she like?”

_Perfect._

“She’s a little green, but I think she’ll do well.”

Lena grabbed a hot dog from the bag and pulled back the wrapper.

_I can’t tell her what I’m thinking. I don’t even know what I’m feeling. Don’t show how much you like her._

“Did she dance with the group?”

“No. She came late, so I worked with her one on one.”

Sam gave Lena a knowing smile as Lena tucked a napkin under Sam’s chin.

“Ah ha… I think I’m understanding what caused the change in your demeanor.”

_Oh no. I knew she was going to see right through me._

“What are you talking about?” Lena asked, intentionally obtuse.

“Your new student. What was her name again?”

“Kara,” Lena said, unable to hide her silly grin.

“There it is. She is a gorgeous woman. I should have known. You little devil.”

_Shut this down._

“She is attractive and sweet, but that has absolutely nothing to do with my demeanor. _Liar._ She was sad, though. I could feel her pain when I looked into her eyes.”

“Did you tell her you are a fellow social pariah?”

“No. We covered the basic box step. We didn’t talk about anything else.”

_I want to know everything about her. I want to run my fingers through her blonde hair and stare into her eyes as she tells me all about her life._

“Come on. Admit it. This lightness in you today has something to do with Kara, doesn’t it?”

Lena held the loaded Gray’s Papaya hot dog up to Sam’s mouth.

“Eat your hotdog, Sammy.”

“You’re avoiding, Lena. Come on and dish. I’m laid up in traction with one working arm and one working leg. I need to live vicariously through you.”

Lena tensed. “I need to feed you so shut up and open wide.”

“I still have a working hand. Sit down and tell me everything.”

_Fine._

Lena surrendered and handed Sam the hotdog. She sank down in the chair beside the bed.

“No one has ever made me feel so… I don’t know. Drawn in, helpless, joyfully miserable.”

“So, you’re drawn to her?”

“She’s exceptionally beautiful, Sammy. Flawless, really. The pictures online don’t do her justice. She’s indescribable. Beautiful but broken. She was so guarded and timid, but also sweet.”

Lena stared off dreamily.

“So, she is why you’re smiling so much.”

“Is there any point in me trying to lie about this?”

“Nope. Spill it now before the nurse comes back with my pain pills. They make me loopy as hell.”

“She calmed me the minute we met. I was a high-strung pile of nerves when the class started, but the moment our eyes locked, I felt like I was home. God, I know how cheesy that sounds.”

Sam took an awkward bite of the loaded hotdog, savoring the taste. She closed her eyes and let out a moan of pleasure. “You’re cheesy but adorable.” Sam licked her lips and beamed. “God damn, this hotdog is good. Sorry. Please continue.”

“Nothing has calmed me since Lex died. I’ve just been an inconsolable, anxious mess. Gazing into her eyes, listening to the softness of her voice, and taking her first dance steps with her, filled me with a solace I really wasn’t expecting. Maybe it’s that she understands what it is like to be truly despised.”

“Or maybe it’s her hotness. I saw her picture.”

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Hands down.”

“Hey! What about me? Admit it, I’m hot, even in traction.”

“You’re gorgeous and I love you, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I’ll kill you. I can’t believe you almost died staring at a girl.”

“I know, babe. Trust me, I feel like a fool. She was more than just a pretty girl. She was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. If I were to paint a picture of the exact woman of my dreams, she couldn’t compare to the woman I saw on the street.”

“What was so great about her?”

“Everything, but the thing I remember most is her traffic-stopping smile. It hypnotized me.”

“More like a get-your-ass-hit-by-a-car smile,” Lena said, chuckling to herself.

“I know it sounds crazy, Lena, but I feel like I should know her. I feel like destiny is working its magic. Our paths will cross. Maybe you and miss social media are experiencing a little destiny of your own. That’s probably why you had such an immediate attraction to her. A classic love at first sight reaction.”

“You know I don’t believe in any of that crap.”

“No, babe. Lex didn’t believe in that crap. You know deep down in your heart you’ve always wanted a grand romance. Something big and bold and totally insane. Giving your heart to the most hated woman on the planet might just be what you’ve been looking for.”

“You’re not wrong about Lex. He was far more pragmatic than I could ever be. We both dated, but we always kept our relationships on the back burner. It wasn’t fair to the women who loved us. I guess I have always wanted more.”

“Oh, I know. Remember, I was there.”

“But this girl is special. She’s different from anyone I’ve ever met. I know it’s pointless to let myself like her. She’s distraught, and she’s my student. There couldn’t be a more inappropriate person to develop feelings for.”

“Do you think she likes you?”

“I don’t know. No. I really don’t think so. She was so stiff and nervous. I mean, she warmed up and even gave me a brief smile, but I don’t think we’re sending out wedding invitations soon.”

“Wedding? You met this girl once and you want to marry her? Who are you and what did you do with my sensible best friend?”

“Stop. I don’t want to marry her, Sam. I just want to get to know her a little better, but I imagine I am the last person she is thinking about. I know when the interview was printed in that stupid magazine, I never could have concentrated on a woman. Besides, the article says she is straight and has been dating her boss for a long time.”

“I call bullshit.”

“You haven’t met her. Why would they lie in the article?”

“I’ve seen her, and I saw that buffoon’s press conference. That guy is a sleezeball. I’ll bet you they went on a couple dates and he is just blowing it out of proportion.”

Lena exploded into laughter, knocking her head back and slapping her knee.

“Sure! Like that would happen. I’ll bet you a hundred bucks that is definitely not what happened.”

“You’re on. If she’s as beautiful and sweet as you say she is, there is no way she would date that sun-tanned British jerk.”

“It’s a bet. Even if she isn’t dating him, I didn’t get the slightest inclination that she is interested in me. Meanwhile, I couldn’t concentrate on anything but her broken heart and her spectacular eyes. They hurt me. They were so beautiful.”

Sam surveyed her best friend for a moment. “You’re a goner. It’s definitely love at first sight. Who would have thought?”

“Stop saying that. This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Well, you get to see her again tomorrow. Are you ready?”

“Not really. I feel impatient and apprehensive. She discombobulates me in a way I’ve never experienced before. I can barely breathe when she’s close and yet I don’t want her to move away.”

“What are you covering tomorrow?”

“We are going to do a recap of the box step and move into the waltz.”

Sam grinned.

“You two are going to have a lot of fun. Concentrate on her. Nia can teach the others.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Kara only has eight weeks to prepare for her live TV debut. Besides, Nia wants more responsibility. Frankly, I just need you there to make sure they don’t bully her or demand discounts.”

“I’ll be there.”

“And only thinking of one person the whole time.”

“You’re the worst, Sammy.”

“Come on. Get over here and help me eat. I got more of this damn hotdog on my nightgown than I did in my mouth.”

Lena nodded and moved closer.

“Ha! Hey, that reminds me. How do you look so good? You were hit by a freaking car.”

“The nurse. He is fabulous. He was a stylist in a past life and fixed me up. He’s a godsend.”

“Well, Princess, we can’t have you looking sloppy for your adoring fans.”

Lena grabbed a chunk of napkins from the bag and cleaned Sam up. She reached across Sam’s body to gather some stray onions. Sam leaned forward and kissed Lena’s head.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Lena.”

“I love you too, Sammy. I really hope you meet that woman on the street someday.”

“And I hope you and Ms. Social media get married and have a ton of babies.

They both exploded into a fit of laughter.

“Me too, Sammy. Me too.”

***

Meanwhile, downstairs in the hospital courtyard, Kara and Alex collapsed onto a bench and basked in the afternoon sunlight. Kara handed Alex a salad and a bottle of water.

“Thanks for bringing me lunch, Kar. The last couple of days have been brutal. I swear, the city goes berserk when the holidays approach. I don’t think I’ve eaten an actual meal in the last twenty-four hours.”

Alex ran a hand through her shortly cropped red hair and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Her shoulders slumped and the shadows under her eyes were sunken and dark. Kara moved closer and wrapped an arm around her exhausted sister.

“When do you get some time off to rest?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to sleep for twenty-four hours and let my body recharge.”

“I’m worried about you, Alex. You look half-dead.”

“Half-dead isn’t bad. You should have seen me on Halloween. I looked all dead. A patient in the ER thought I was wearing zombie makeup. I was like ‘Nope. This is my actual face, but thanks.’”

“Eat your salad. You can have my lunch too. You need to keep up your strength.”

Alex looked over at her sister and rested a hand on her knee.

“It’s fantastic to see you, Kar. I have to say, I’m surprised to see you out in public.”

Kara adjusted her sunglasses.

“You work so much and I’m going to be busy learning to dance. I figured if I didn’t visit you here, I wouldn’t see you until Thanksgiving.”

“I really missed you. I know it wasn’t your choice to come to New York, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Kara said, only half lying.

“So, when do you see your crush again?”

_Crap. Not this. Say nothing._

A heat spread through Kara’s chest. She pressed her lips into a thin line and remained speechless. Alex tried again.

“Kar? Look at you. You’re embarrassed. Your face is so flushed. You look like a raspberry.”

Kara moved her hands to her face.

“Come on, Alex.”

Alex pulled Kara’s hands down. “You like her. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Everything is wrong with that. She’s spectacular. She looks like a supermodel. I feel guilty looking at her for free. Like I should pay. Like when you go to the museum. You have to pay your dues to take in the beauty.”

Alex extended her hand and smirked.

“Pay up, Kar. That is three in a row.”

“Shit. You and this stupid game.”

Kara pulled her wallet out of her bag and grabbed three crisp five-dollar bills. She handed them to Alex with an irritated smirk.

“I know I say ‘like’ a lot. I don’t need reprogramming.”

“My Chief resident did it to me when I got to New York and I almost never say it now. There’s a reason everyone in the country judges us so mercilessly. You say you’re from LA and people immediately think you’re a blonde imbecile who says ‘like’ after every word. No offense about the blonde thing.”

Kara frowned and elbowed her sister.

“Jerk.”

“Oh, stop. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed

“This is the loving reception I get when I come to visit? Maybe I’ll stay couped up in my hotel room from now on.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her cheek.

“You know I love you. Seriously, it’s good to have you here. I spoke to Mom last night.”

“How did that go?”

“You know. The usual. She hates that I live in New York, she wants me to come home, and she is terrified you’re going to be stoned to death.”

“Yep. The usual.”

“She’s coming to New York for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“Ugh.”

“I thought you’d be happy.”

“I am. It’s just I know she will want to explore when she’s here and I can’t be seen in public right now. Mom only knows what I tell her, and I haven’t told her that people actually throw things at me.”

“This is so unfair, Kar. You are the nicest person on the planet. You had a shitty day and now everyone hates you. I just don’t get it.”

“Social media is Satan. I’m going fully off the grid. No more crappy people and their crappy opinions.”

“You work in the entertainment industry. I’m not sure you’ll be able to avoid crappy people. Good luck with that.”

“It’s unfair, but what can I do? I’ve spent my entire life being kind to people. I make one mistake and suddenly I’m ground down to the sum of that one mistake, and not my good deeds.”

“Well, it sounds like one person likes you very much.”

“Who?”

“This dance teacher of yours. What was her name again?”

“Lena,” Kara said with a dreamy grin. She stared off for just a moment and allowed herself to get lost in the fullness of Lena’s lips.

“Oh my God. Look at your gay eyes. You love her.”

“Shut up.”

“You want to marry her and have babies with her.”

_Truth._

“Shut up. No, I don’t.”

“That face. Don’t deny it. Your goofy grin and your far-off eyes tell me everything I need to know.”

“Stop. I’m already nervous about my next class.”

“Why are you nervous? Are you proposing?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m adorable and you gay love Lena. That is just a fact.”

_I hate how she can read me like a book, but God, I love her._

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed.

“I missed you even though you give me nothing but shit.”

“What are sisters for?”

“I think I’m just nervous because she is so confident and pulled together and I am such a mess. I love the way she looks at me.”

“How does she look at you?”

“Like I’m not a hopeless, horrible person. I like it.”

“Don’t be nervous. Just smile, relax, and it sounds like she will take good care of you.”

“I just want all of this to be over. I want to be back in California where it’s warm, and I want to feel normal again. People don’t need to like me. I just can’t bare that they hate me. I miss anonymity.”

“I know, Kar. Be great on the show. If you show the world you’re willing to put the work into dancing, maybe they’ll decide you deserve a pass.”

“God, I hope so.”

***

Kara’s anxiety bubbled up as she stepped in line with the rest of the leaders. The other students stared at Kara unapologetically. She did her best to stay focused on Lena, but their snickers chipped away at what little confidence she had left. 

Lena stepped forward and greeted the class cheerfully. “Good Evening everyone. Tonight, we are going to review the box step we learned last time and once we get comfortable, we will move into your next dance. Those of you who are here for your first dances will love the slow waltz.”

Kara quickly glanced around the room. She was relieved to see the rest of the class looked just as nervous as she was.

“Nia, would you like to take it from here?”

“Good Evening. Does everyone remember their first step?” Nia asked.

Everyone nodded their heads timidly.

Kara’s stomach rolled.

Lena stepped into line and gave Kara a kind-hearted smile.

“Ready?”

Kara held her breath and took her first awkward step forward.

***

Whether it was the dizzying aroma of Lena’s shampoo drawing her in or the continued jeers and ridicule coming from the other students, Kara found it impossible to concentrate, and her frustration was getting the best of her.

Breathless and stiff, her knees locked. Every step Kara missed made her unravel more. The last straw was when she noticed Lois and Megan tittering in the corner like two mean girls. The heat of embarrassment spread through her entire body. Lena tried to quiet her anxiety, but Kara was overwhelmed. She pulled away and ran downstairs. Standing on the busy street corner, she stomped her foot like a petulant child. A frigid gust assaulted her.

“Really mature, Kara. Jesus. Well, I can never go back in there. Maybe I’ll freeze to death out here.”

Kara covered her face with her trembling fingers. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kara looped around and found Lena standing in front of her, holding her jacket.

Lena gave her a sad smile. “I thought you could use this.”

_I’m an idiot. I can’t believe I stormed out in a tantrum. I’m sure she thinks I’m an overemotional mess._

Kara took the coat from Lena and dropped her head.

“Thank you for the coat. I am so sorry. I don’t know what got into me in there.”

“Don’t apologize. The other students were completely out of line.”

“I suck. You tell me to breathe, I hold my breath. You tell me to relax, I tighten. I have zero rhythm and I keep stepping on your feet. I don’t blame them for laughing at me.”

“Kara, be fair to yourself. This is only your second lesson, and none of the students upstairs will win a contest anytime soon. You’re understandably anxious. All eyes are on you and you have suffered so much. I don’t blame you for running.”

Kara’s chest tingled, and she was overcome with an overpowering desire to throw her arms around Lena and hold her close.

“Thank you for understanding. I swear I’m not usually a basket case. I’m normally a pretty levelheaded person.”

“What you went through could drive anyone a little crazy. Trust me, I know.”

_How could anyone hate you? You’re perfect._

Kara could feel the corners of her lips lift. There was something about Lena that comforted her indescribably.

“I really can’t go back in there. The energy is just too much.”

“Listen, there’s a coffee shop around the corner. Why don’t you go grab a cup of coffee and I’ll cut everyone loose early? Come back here and we can work together, just you and me. How does that sound?”

_I love you._

“Thank you for the offer, but that sounds like it might cause trouble with the people upstairs and I don’t want to keep you late.”

“Nonsense. Go grab a warm cup of coffee. This godforsaken city is a frozen nightmare.”

_She hates New York too. How is she so perfect?_

“Right? I thought I was the only one who called this city ‘godforsaken’,” Kara said with an enamored smile.

They both stopped for a moment and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Do you need some cash for the coffee? I didn’t see your purse upstairs.”

“No. Thank you. My wallet is in my coat. Thanks again for bringing it down and thank you for being such an angel.”

_Damn it, Kara. Stop flirting._

Lena’s cheeks flamed. “I’m hardly an angel.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

_I’m so gay._

“Go, get your coffee and come back in twenty minutes. I just need to go upstairs and give the class a piece of my mind.”

“Please don’t do anything on my account. I think I was just sensitive tonight because I was nervous.”

“Please don’t be nervous and please don’t worry about the hooligans upstairs. They need a good talking to. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

“Okay. Thanks, Lena.”

“You’re very welcome, Kara.”

Lena reached out and rested a hand on Kara’s arm. She gave it a squeeze and sprinted back upstairs. Kara walked towards the coffee shop, feeling oddly gratified after the whole embarrassing ordeal.

***

Kara ambled up the stairs to the studio, silently praying that the other students were gone. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find the overhead lights off and twinkling globe lights strung all around the room. Romantic music played softly, and a light rain blanketed the busy street outside the building. Lena stood in front of the stereo.

Kara paused, selfishly taking Lena in. Wrapped in a halo of the warm, twinkling glow, Lena’s beauty shook Kara to her core.

Lena looked up, turned to Kara, and closed the distance between them.

“I’m glad you made it back before the rain started. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Much better. Thank you. I brought you a cup of hot cocoa. I was going to grab you coffee, but the cocoa called to me.”

Lena held a hand to her heart and smiled.

“I love hot cocoa. I drink it by the gallon. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble.”

“It was no trouble at all. I gave the class a good talking to, and I think they will behave from this point forward. They are grown ass adults acting like children. It’s ridiculous.”

_My hero._

“Well, thank you.”

“It will be much easier for you to relax and breathe without spectators. We will take it slowly and you just let me know if you feel that anxiety brewing again.”

_How is this woman so nice? Not only is she gorgeous, but she is so sweet. I don’t know what I did to deserve this unless she does like me. How could she like me already? I like her, but I’m insane._

Lena took a long sip of her cocoa. She closed her eyes and grinned happily.

Kara rubbed her hands together to stave off the chill.

“Thank you, Lena. I feel better already.”

Lena took another sip and licked her lips.

“Me too. Thanks for the cocoa.”

Kara removed her jacket and walked back to the center of the room.

“The lights are beautiful, but don’t you think I should have full light if I trip over myself and step on your feet with all the lights on?”

“I’m trying an experiment. Years ago, I was having trouble with a quickstep routine. My brother blindfolded me and had me dance. He said I was getting too wrapped up with my feet and not concentrating on the beat or the rhythm. I knew the steps, but my mind was getting the better of me. You know these steps. You’re just overthinking everything you’re doing. You need to shut everything out and just dance.”

“Your brother sounds wonderful.”

Lena’s smile fell, and suddenly her face was awash with sorrow.

“He was.”

_Shit. What did I do? Look at her._

“Was?”

“He died a year ago on Christmas Eve.”

_Oh, my God. What did I do? I broke my beautiful guardian angel. How do I fix her? This is heartbreaking. I don’t know what to say. She needs a hug, but I feel like that would cross some serious boundaries. What else can I do? She needs me._

Kara walked over to Lena and took the cup of hot cocoa. She set it down on the table and returned to Lena’s side. Now it was Lena who stared down at the ground.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. Lena didn’t fight it. Kara ran a hand over Lena’s head and down her hair.

“I am so sorry, Lena. That’s just not fair.”

_Not fair? What were you thinking, Kara? Say something better._

Lena grabbed onto Kara and held on tighter. She buried her face in Kara’s chest and wept. Kara ran another hand over her head and held her close as the rain fell harder outside.

***

**“Boys and Girls,” by Alabama Shakes, played.**

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1A2hmJG6PSP92pj42MFm4W?si=fYegJ1hNRfSOK0m5YhmbzQ>

Lena pulled back, her makeup running, her eyes bloodshot red, and all Kara could think was how exquisitely beautiful she was even when she was at her lowest.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. We have known each other two days and I’m already showing my craziness.”

Kara wiped away a tear that fell down Lena’s cheek.

“Remember, a half an hour ago when I flipped and ran out of class? Trust me, I get crazy. I live there.”

Lena gave Kara a diminutive smile.

“Thank you for what you said. Sometimes I just need someone to tell me it’s not fair, but no one ever says that. They try to fix my sadness or tell me it will get better, but it really isn’t fair, is it? He was so young.”

Kara pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Lena.

“It isn’t fair, and I would never try to fix you. You’re perfect just the way you are, sorrow and all. I’m so sorry.”

_Did I just say she’s perfect? What’s wrong with me? She is going to think I’ve lost my mind._

“Please don’t be sorry,” Lena said, grinning through her tears. “It’s been a year, and no one has told me what I needed to hear. Thank you for saying just the right thing.”

“Are you okay? We really don’t have to dance tonight if you aren’t feeling up to it. I’m sorry I upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me, Kara. You gave me my first truly cathartic moment since I lost my brother. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I’m happy I could help, but I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“Oh, it wasn’t you. I think I’ve just been trying to suppress my emotions, and they exploded all over you. Sorry about the mess.”

Kara chuckled heartily.

“That’s an image. No mess. I assure you.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and grinned.

“How about that dance lesson?”

“I’m sorry I’m so nervous. There is just a lot riding on my dancing, and I feel like an idiot.”

“Like I said, you’re too in your head. You need to stop, relax, and focus.”

“And how do I do that??”

“Easy. You’re going to let go of all of your inhibitions.”

Kara cocked her head to the side.

Lena covered her mouth and beamed.

“Oh, that’s a cute look. You look like a puppy.”

Kara blushed and looked out the window.

“Come on, puppy. Let’s do this.”

_OH MY GOD. She just called me a puppy. Why am I so excited? A nickname shows connection. A nickname shows intimacy. Why are these feelings so intense?_

Lena walked to the middle of the room.

_The lights, her eyes and her kindness are too much. How am I not supposed to fall for this girl?_

“Come closer,” Lena said with an outstretched hand.

_How do I stave off my panic? What do I do? I want to be close to her, but she also makes every part of me stupid with longing._

Kara took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Lena smiled.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.”

_You hurt me with your lips. You hurt me with your gaze. You hurt me by smelling so good I could cry._

Lena took Kara’s hand and placed it firmly on her own waist.

“I…,” Kara said with no idea of what she was going to say.

“Are you okay? How’s this?”

Kara squeaked nervously. “Good.”

Lena raised her arm to a 45-degree angle.

“Hold your arm up like this and keep your elbow nice and high. Lock your frame but don’t stiffen. Don’t think about it. Just do it.”

Kara lifted her arm and held it exactly as Lena instructed.

Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s and nodded her head to the beat count. She moved her other hand to Kara’s shoulder.

Kara held her breath and bit her lip.

“Breathe. You’re safe in my arms.”

Kara could feel the panic rising inside of her again.

_Don’t screw up, Kara._

Kara took her first few steps, and she was already off. She was suffering the same stiffness she felt before. Anxiety clamped around her heart and squeezed mercilessly.

“I just can’t do it, Lena. I’m broken. I’m hopeless.”

“Let’s try something different. Close your eyes.”

“Why? Won’t that make it way worse?”

**“Can’t Help Falling in Love,” by Elvis Presley, played.**

[ **https://open.spotify.com/track/44AyOl4qVkzS48vBsbNXaC?si=_0rzAL_sSg2Vmc-ATKap_g** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/44AyOl4qVkzS48vBsbNXaC?si=_0rzAL_sSg2Vmc-ATKap_g)

“No. Trust me. I know you have no reason to, but I swear you are safe with me. I will keep telling you that until you believe me.”

Kara closed her eyes and whispered softly.

“I trust you completely.”

Kara could feel Lena take the hand she held in the air and lower it down to her heart. The feeling of Lena’s heartbeat against her palm gave her goosebumps from head to toe.

_Is this really happening? I’m dreaming. I must be. Maybe I hit my head, falling down the stairs when I had my tantrum._

Lena leaned in and whispered back.

“Do you feel the beat of my heart?”

“Yes.”

“Tether yourself there. Tether yourself to me. Every movement, every breath. Be one with me. Concentrate on the beat of my heart and the sound of my voice only. Nothing else matters.”

_You’re all that matters to me._

“Um… okay.”

“Hold me a little tighter around the waist,” Lena said, moving closer.

_Seriously?_

Kara moved her hand a little further back and held Lena tighter.

“Like this?”

“Exactly. You’re doing great. Now, listen to my breath. Do you hear it?”

“No.”

“Move closer.”

_What is happening here? Am I dead? Is this heaven? This is like some surreal dream. She doesn’t know me. How can she be so intimate with me? I want this. I want her._

Kara leaned her face in a little closer until she could hear Lena breathing.

“I can hear your breathing now.”

_You feel so good._

“Now, match my breathing. Listen closely. Notice how my breath is slow and natural. You will only be able to get the steps right and relax if you breathe. Can you bend your knees for me a little?”

_I will do anything you say. Just don’t let go._

“I’ll try.”

Lena moved her face just a little closer to Kara’s.

“Now, take your first step forward with your left foot, but concentrate on the beat of my heart.”

_It’s all I can concentrate on. You are so stunning._

Lena continued to whisper the steps, and Kara finally exhaled. They moved around the dancefloor, Kara’s hand pressed to Lena’s heart and Lena’s hand pressed to Kara’s. Kara closed her eyes.

She was suddenly overcome with joy, knowing she hadn’t trampled Lena.

“Am I actually getting this?” Kara asked, grinning.

“You’re doing amazing. Just stay in the moment and keep breathing.”

Kara nodded happily.

“Bring your right foot next to your left. You’re definitely getting it.”

Kara opened her eyes and grinned.

They moved around the dance floor slowly. It wasn’t pretty and Kara needed every class she could get, but Kara took a positive and confidence-building step forward.

In the darkened studio, dancing by the glow of the twinkling lights, Kara and Lena stared deep into each other’s eyes and moved to the beat of the romantic melody.

Feeling more confident, Kara gave herself a moment to glance at Lena. She gazed into Lena’s eyes; she imagined drawing her fingertip along Lena’s lips. She took advantage of their closeness to pull Lena in a little closer and hold on a little tighter. She loved the feeling of Lena’s breath on her cheek.

“Do you want to try the proper arm position again?” Lena asked.

_No. Please don’t make me move my hand from your heart. Please don’t pull away in some formal dance position. I want to live here._

“Do you mind if we stay like this? I’m finally getting it.”

Lena beamed. “I don’t mind at all. Do you know what’s happening right now?”

“What?”

“It might just be a miracle.”

“What’s happening?”

“You’re smiling and dancing.”

“Wow. That really is a miracle.”

***

They danced until 10:30 and walked out together. A steady rain fell, and a blistering wind whipped around them furiously. Kara tried to hold an umbrella over their heads, but the punishing gusts made it impossible for them to stay dry. Kara’s limo pulled up in front of the building and she waved to Frank. Suddenly there was a loud thunder strike. Lena jumped and fell against Kara.

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry,” Lena said, still holding on.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m a bit of a mess during thunderstorms.”

“I miss California. It was eighty-five degrees today.”

“I miss it too. I would give anything to bask in the warm sunlight right now. This New York chill is killing me. The entire city puts me on edge.”

A strike of lightning flashed across the sky, and Lena clutched at Kara desperately.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and smiled.

“Hey, everything’s okay. Are you alright?”

Lena trembled in Kara’s arms.

“I’m also afraid of lightning,” Lena said with a sad chuckle.

“Listen, I don’t know how you were planning on getting home, but can I have Frank drop you somewhere? I don’t want to leave you this way.”

“No, really. I’m okay. I don’t want to make you go out of your way. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’ve done so much for me tonight. I can’t leave you on your own.”

“Where are you staying?” Lena asked.

“The Plaza.”

“Are you kidding?”

Kara let go of Lena and took a step back.

“No,” Kara said with a furrowed brow. “Why?”

“I’m staying at the Plaza too.”

_Christ. Now all I’m going to think about is how badly I want to go to her room and beg her to let me love her._

“Oh? That’s great. So, I suppose it’s a non-issue since we’re going to the same place.”

“It would save me the trouble of calling a car and waiting out here if you really don’t mind.”

“Of course, I don’t mind. We’re living under the same roof. I would feel a lot better knowing you’ve been delivered safely to your room.”

Kara took a step closer to Lena and smiled.

Their eyes locked.

_I’ve felt nothing like this before. You light a fire in me, Lena._

Lena moved nearer to Kara and took her hand. 

“Kara…I,” Lena whispered. Suddenly her face fell.

“Kara! Kara!” A voice bellowed behind Kara. 

Kara’s body stiffened. She knew that voice, and she was horrified. She pivoted on her heels quickly.

_Please God, please don’t let that be him. Please let it be anybody else but him._

Kara turned and saw her worst nightmare come true. William Dey was in New York.


	4. The Happy Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William gets what's coming to him, Kara pines for Lena, and a happy accident brings laughter, blood, and a visit to the emergency room.

William waved. Cocksure and cavalier, he sauntered towards Kara toting a massive golf umbrella.

“Hey sexy! I’m glad I caught you.”

Despite the bone-chilling cold, a white-hot flash of prickly heat spread from the top of Kara’s head to the bottom of her feet. She bit down hard, seething, boiling over with indignation.

_How is it that the entire world hates me and this, repugnant, egotistical, little man walks around joyfully oblivious to how much I loathe him?_

Kara handed the umbrella to Lena and mouthed, “I’m sorry.” 

She took an assertive step towards William but refused to close the distance between them.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

William raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I’m here to get a status since you refuse to take my calls. I need to make sure you don’t screw this up or chicken out.”

She clenched her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into the tender flesh of her palms. The sound of Lena’s voice brought her back from the brink. She spun around quickly.

“Kara…,” Lena said somberly.

_Why do you look so sad? Stupid William ruined everything._

Kara rested a hand on Lena’s arm.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t worry about giving me a ride. You have your hands full here. I have something to do upstairs, anyway. I’ll just call a car, but thanks for offering.”

“Please don’t go. We’re going to the same place. I don’t want to leave you on your own.”

“I’m okay. Really. Thank you.”

Lena’s emotional downturn crushed Kara. They had a beautiful fleeting moment. William destroyed it.

_Fucking William._

Kara reached out to touch her shoulder, but Lena turned and headed towards the building entrance before she could make contact.

“Please. I feel terrible.”

Lena turned back and smiled sadly.

“You go. I’ll be fine. Have a lovely weekend. I’ll see you next week.”

William waved to Lena.

“Hi, I’m William. Nice to meet you,” he bellowed.

Kara rolled her eyes.

_Like she gives a shit about you._

Lena continued moving towards the door without acknowledging William’s awkward introduction.

Kara’s shoulders fell as the crushing disappointment enveloped her.

“Thanks. Have a great weekend,” Kara said, crestfallen.

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes for the briefest moment, and then she broke away.

As Lena walked back to the entrance of the building, Kara’s sadness consumed her.

_I was so happy. She was happy. I’m going to kill him._

Kara thundered towards William.

The punishing rain beat down on Kara’s head, but she was outside of herself. She felt nothing but her fury.

“You have no business being in New York. You’re a pig, a manipulator, and a liar! You’ve harassed me for years and I just took it because I worried about losing my job. You went on LIVE TV and volunteered me to do something completely insane. Worst of all, you lied to that magazine and claimed there was something between us which you know is a BOLD FACE LIE. You’re a weak, manipulative piece of shit and I’m OUTRAGED that you came here thinking you could insult me, ruin my plans, and make an already terrible time much worse.”

“Wow. Where did this newfound bravery come from, babe? You’re normally so docile.”

A black SUV pulled up in front of the building. Lena ran outside under the umbrella. Kara waved, but Lena slipped into the back of the car without so much as a glance in her direction.

_I could have taken her back to her room. I could have flirted. Damn him!_

Kara allowed herself a moment to feel the pain of Lena’s goodbye, but then the fury exploded inside her. She turned to William and shouted, “I am not your ‘babe’ and I AM NOT DOCILE!”

Kara balled her fist, swung back, and punched William square in the jaw. He revolved twice, tripped over his feet, and crumpled to the ground. His umbrella took a tumble into the street.

William whimpered and held his face, checking his nose for blood.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t care if I lose my job! You’re a bottom-dwelling waste of breath and I’m done. You got me into this mess, and you have no right to come here and ‘check on me’. Go home!”

William hauled his body off the ground and chuckled awkwardly.

“Good lord, you daft cow. I’m not going to fire you. I might promote you. I can’t tell whether I’m turned on or impressed. Maybe a little of both.”

William’s laughter was grating. Kara lunged at him again and he cowered.

“Fine. I’ll stop talking. Just don’t hit me again.”

“Go back to LA and find me a dance partner.”

“I’ve had no luck on that front. The other dancers are standing united behind Eve.”

“They’re only supporting Eve because she has this pesky habit of poisoning the competition.”

“That wasn’t poison, and we never proved that she was the culprit.”

“Stop defending her. You’re the reason she walks around like she owns the place. She put enough laxatives in that couple’s water to put them in the hospital. She terrifies everyone on the show.”

“Stop fretting. I’ll find you a partner.”

“You’d better. I’m not dancing on TV all alone. And don’t come back here. I am barely holding on. Don’t give me a reason to hit you again. Just get me a partner and let me deal with this my way.”

Kara stood, shaking from the cold and exhausted from the highs and lows of the long day. Soaked through and drained, she pivoted on her heels and ambled to the car, lost in her regret. She hated herself for waiting so long to tell William how she felt. Hitting William was long overdue. Most of all, she regretted letting Lena go. She climbed into the limo without saying another word to William. She sat back in the seat and buried her face in her hands.

“Good evening, miss. There’s a towel back there for you,” Frank said.

“Thanks, Frank.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Not really. I was happy there for a moment, but sometimes life isn’t fair.”

“I’m sorry, miss. Did it feel good to hit that guy in the face?”

“You saw that?”

“I did. I thought you might need some help, but when you clocked the guy, I could see you had everything under control.”

“I was only pretending. Trust me, everything is unmistakably out of control.”

“You ready to head back to the hotel?”

“Definitely. Thanks, Frank.”

***

The moment Kara returned to the hotel, she wandered around the lobby in search of Lena. She knew in her heart that she was likely tucked away in her bed by now, but Kara silently prayed that Lena would wander around the lobby looking for her. Sadly, she found no Lena and no restful night’s sleep.

She spent the better part of the next day contemplating whether she should call the front desk and see if they could connect her to Lena’s room. She thoughtfully analyzed every potential outcome, determining that it would be preferable for her silence to upset Lena for a couple days rather than for her to think of Kara as a stalker. She hated that she didn’t have Lena’s number and that she would have to wait two days to see her again.

Kara called the studio, hoping that Lena would be teaching.

“Arias Dance Studio,” Nia shouted over the music in the background.

“Hi Nia, it’s Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Oh! Hi! How can I help you?”

“Sorry to bug you. I was just wondering if Lena was there. I had a question about um… dance shoes.”

_Nice one, Kara. You sound like a moron._

“Oh! Lena doesn’t teach on the weekends. I teach a couple of children’s dance classes on Saturday and Sunday. Do you want to leave a message or ask me the question?”

_Shit. Come up with a dance shoe question. What was I thinking?_

_Tell her I adore her. Tell her I’m sorry about the awkwardness stupid William caused. Tell her she and her beautiful smile have consumed my every thought since we met._

“Um… no. It’s okay. I should let you get back to the kids. I’ll ask Lena on Monday.

“Okay. Well, enjoy your weekend. See you on Monday.”

“Sounds good. Thanks Nia!”

Kara ended the call and tossed her cell phone to the end of the bed. She pulled her knees in and laid in the fetal position.

“A question about dance shoes? What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I going so crazy? It’s a couple days. Maybe she isn’t upset.” Kara thought for a moment. “No. She is definitely upset. Her face said it all. What bothered her? Was she jealous of William? God, I hope that’s what it was. Why am I overthinking this? I really do like her. Damn my stupid heart.”

***

Kara laid in bed all day on Sunday feeling even lower than she had before she flew to New York.

When her phone rang, her hand moved instinctively towards the red decline button. She knew it wasn’t Lena, and there were very few people in the world she could tolerate speaking to when she was feeling low. She picked up the phone and saw Cat’s picture pop up. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. She knew Cat was the only person she could talk to. She hit the green button, tapped speaker, and collapsed back on the cozy pile of hotel pillows.

“Kara Elizabeth Danvers, why haven’t you called me?”

Kara smiled. Cat was exactly what she needed.

“You know that’s not my middle name.”

“I know. I just hate that you won’t tell me your middle name. I swear, this will always be a point of contention until you spill it.”

“Never. It’s too fun keeping it a secret. You know you could just do a little investigating. Maybe if you buy Alex a nice bottle of scotch and get her wasted, she will tell you.”

“I already tried that. Your sister is unbreakable.”

“I’ll tell you someday when you least expect it,” Kara said with a chuckle. God, I love you. I thought nothing could make me laugh.”

“I love you too, baby bunny.”

“When are you going to stop calling me that? The entire world hates me. Can you please take some pity on me?”

“I’ve called you baby bunny since your first day in the studio and I will call you that until the day I die.”

Kara’s thoughts slipped back to Lena.

_Lena called me “puppy”. I liked that. I wonder if she’ll ever call me that again._

“How’s our little Ginger Rogers?”

“Depressed.”

“What’s got you so down?”

Cat chuckled.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh, it’s still that pesky old the-entire-world-hates-me- thing?”

Kara laughed out loud.

“I miss you, Cat. I wish you were here. This place is the worst.”

“I miss you too, but if anyone asks, we don’t know each other.”

“Shut up. I’m in pain. Come on.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Seriously, how is everything going?”

“I’m two classes in, I have no rhythm, I think I really upset my teacher, and I punched William in the face.”

“Okay. Wow. There’s a lot to unpack there.”

“I can’t believe I’ve only been here for a few days. I hate this city so much.”

“You’ve got to be the only person in the world that hates New York.”

_Not the only one. Lena hates it too. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?_

“I know I’m not alone there.”

“Did you really punch William?”

“I did. I’ve been a doormat for too long, but I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“He’s been harassing you for years. Why now?”

_He ruined our moment. Bastard._

“I was having a really lovely night, but he destroyed it.”

“That sounds promising. I didn’t think you’d be having any lovely nights for a while. Did you meet someone?”

“Can I say that I don’t want to talk about it?”

“Fuck no. Spill it. I’m your boss. Tell me.”

“You’re not my boss. You’re the director and I’m a Senior Producer.”

“Just once I wish that would work.”

“I found a happy thought and promptly lost it thanks to William fucking Dey.”

“It’s about time you stood up for yourself. How did it feel?”

“I wish I hit him harder.”

“I wish I had been there to see it.”

“He fell to the ground and cowered like the little shit he is.”

“So, are you going to tell me about this happy thought that showed you such a lovely evening?”

“You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

“She’s my dance teacher… she’s amazing.”

“That’s great. Why do you sound so sad?”

“I really don’t know. I just met her. I think I upset her. Or maybe it was William. I really don’t know. All I know is she wasn’t happy, and I have no way to contact her without looking like a stalker, and all I want to do is hear her voice.”

“So, let me get this straight. You have known this woman for a couple days and she’s already gotten under your skin?”

“I’m just as surprised as you are.”

“Oh, I’m not surprised. Seriously. You’re as gay as the day is long, Kara Danvers. It was only a matter of time before you met someone who really lit that big gay fire in your heart. I just wish I were younger. I would totally take a run at your beautiful ass.”

“Don’t tempt me, Cat,” Kara said with a genuine laugh. You might be the only person in the world who gets me. Alex gets me, but then she makes fun of me so that negates all the good.”

“This teacher of yours, does she like you?”

“She has been exceptionally kind. I don’t know if she likes me or if she just feels sorry for me.”

“You are pretty pathetic right now, but if she is taking pity on you, she is kinder than the rest of the world. Figure out what she’s upset about and make it right. I know you can.”

“Thanks, Cat. I’ll do my best. Is there any way I can ask you a favor?”

“You mean besides talking to you when the rest of the world despises you?”

“No. I’m being serious, Cat.”

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

“Will you come to New York for Thanksgiving? Mom is coming and I don’t know if I can deal with her alone.”

“What about Alex?”

“She works non-stop. There is no way she could help.”

“Unlike you, I adore New York. I could use a change of scenery. I’ll come under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Cheer up. If this girl is going to make you smile, kiss her on the mouth until you lips turn blue.”

“I’ll do my best.”

***

The awkwardness between them was palpable. When Kara arrived, Lena and Nia were in the middle of a heated conversation. Kara came early hoping to speak to Lena, but she felt awkward interrupting the two dance instructors.

When they stepped into line, Lena barely made eye contact. She delivered her instructions coolly and lacked the warmth she exuded during their previous dance. Kara’s chest ached. She wanted to talk to Lena, but fear paralyzed her.

When the class ended, Kara stayed behind. Nia packed up her things quickly and pulled Lena aside. Kara didn’t listen in to their conversation on purpose, but she couldn’t help but hear Nia’s whispered words.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I have to leave you alone, but I have to get across town. Will you be okay?” Nia said.

Kara could see Lena nodding her head, but she got the sense that Lena asked Nia not to leave her alone with Kara and that cut Kara to her core.

Nia hugged Lena and ran out the door without another look in Kara’s direction.

Suddenly they were all alone, and Kara’s stomach twisted into knots.

Lena stood by the stereo absentmindedly arranging a pile of CDs.

Kara shuffled her feet anxiously and cleared her throat.

_Why am I so nervous? How does she affect me so much?”_

“How was your weekend?”

“Not bad. It still feels strange to be in New York.”

Lena’s monotone response and lack of eye contact sliced at Kara’s heart.

Lena’s chilly demeanor wouldn’t shake Kara’s resolve. She took another step forward.

“I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I had no idea William was in New York. I really wanted to give you a ride back to the hotel and make sure you were okay.”

Lena stared at one of the CDs. 

“You don’t need to apologize. He’s your boyfriend. I didn’t want to get in the way.”

_Is that why she’s upset? Is it William?_

Kara smiled, closed the distance between them, and let out a hearty laugh.

“William Dey is not my boyfriend. Not even close. He’s a compulsive liar and a contemptible human being. Let me guess… you read about our ‘relationship’ online.”

Lena looked up at Kara and smiled.

_Why do your eyes look glassy?_

“I’m so sorry. When Sam asked me to come to New York, she mentioned you and I did some reading online. He said he was your ‘longtime boyfriend’.”

Kara rolled her eyes and punched her fist into her palm. Her knuckles were still sore from punching him in the face.

“Please don’t apologize. I should explain,” Kara said, inching closer. “William is my boss. He badgered me for months to go out on a date with him. I couldn’t take anymore and agreed to a drink. I was miserable, but I felt like I couldn’t say no to him. He convinced me to try for another drink. I left after twenty minutes. He’s repulsive.”

“That sounds like one of the sample videos during a sexual harassment seminar. Why didn’t you complain about him harassing you?”

“I try to go with the flow. The entertainment industry is far less forgiving of whistleblowers. I had no interest and figured a quick drink would get him off my back. We never went out after that.”

“So, you two went out on two ‘dates’ and he lied to the press?”

“Yep.”

“And he volunteered you for this crazy live show?”

“He did.”

“Bastard.”

“I was really worried about you the other night. I’m so sorry he ruined everything.”

Lena smiled and stepped closer to Kara.

“He didn’t ruin anything. Trust me. I just can’t believe he lied about the two of you dating.”

“He’s a sociopath. That’s why I punched him in the face.”

“Wait, what?”

Lena chuckled and covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

“Please don’t judge me too harshly. I was furious.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and inspected her very bruised knuckles.

“Why were you furious?”

Their eyes locked on one another, Kara felt her mouth parch and her knees buckle.”

_Tell her the damn truth. What do you have left to lose?_

“I really wanted to be with you.”

Lena jerked and hit one of the CDs resting atop the stereo. The entire stack toppled to the ground. They both bent over to pick it up and when they were coming back up, Lena hit Kara hard in the face with her head. Kara came up holding her nose and laughing.

“OH MY GOD. I am so sorry. What did I do?” Lena asked, horrified. “How bad is it?” She asked, touching Kara’s nose. “Is it broken?”

Kara laughed and winced in pain.

“I’m okay. Really. Don’t be sorry. It was an accident.”

Kara’s nose suddenly gushed a torrent of blood.

Lena’s face fell and turned a ghostly shade of white. She quickly grabbed a handful of tissue and panic-shoved it into Kara’s bloody hand.

“MY GOD! I broke you! I’m taking you to the hospital this minute,” Lena said, trying to steer Kara towards the door.

“I’m okay, Lena. Really,” Kara said, laughing hysterically. There’s no need for a hospital. It will stop bleeding. Try to breathe. God, you’re adorable when you’re freaking out.”

Lena’s face softened when she heard Kara say adorable. She moved her hand to Kara’s nose and caressed the bridge, feather soft. Kara winced more.

“Ouch.”

“You see. I’m right. We are going and I won’t hear any more arguments.”

Kara grinned.

“You’re right. Touching my nose to prove a point was a little cruel, but you’re right.”

Lena stopped dead, smiled, and moved a hair out of Kara’s face.

“Luthors can be a little cruel, but we are really just fluffy kittens when you get to know us.”

“I guess I’m a puppy and you’re a kitten,” Kara said with a playful raise of her brow.

“Come on, puppy. It’s time to take you to the vet.”

***

Kara and Lena waited behind the privacy curtain in the Emergency Room examination area of Saint Agnes hospital. Kara sat atop an examination bed and held an icepack to her face. Lena stood close and rested a hand on Kara’s back. She tried to sneak a peek at Kara’s nose. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. Please don’t worry. My hand is a little cold from holding the ice, but I don’t feel much pain in my face anymore.”

Lena moved between Kara’s legs and took the icepack. She held it to Kara’s nose and cradled it with one hand while she caressed Kara’s head with the other.

“How’s that?” Lena asked.

Kara gazed dreamily into Lena’s eyes and grinned.

_I could die happy right now._

“Better. You’re my hero.”

“Hardly. I’m your attacker.”

“It’s a small price to pay.”

“For what?”

“To monopolize your whole evening and stare into the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Lena pulled the ice pack away to inspect Kara’s nose. Kara could see a splash of red move across Lena’s face.

“What do you say, Doctor Luthor? Will I live?”

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“I think you’re going to make it.”

Kara felt a wash of warmth spread through her chest.

“You don’t have to lie. I’m hideous, right?”

Lena laughed and moved closer. She handed the ice pack back to Kara and held her face between her hands.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even taking a hit from my hard head couldn’t change that.”

Kara smiled back.

“Well, this is awkward.”

Kara could feel Lena’s body stiffen. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s waist and grinned.

“Awkward?” Lena asked.

“You stole my line. You’re the most beautiful woman _I’ve_ ever seen, but now I have to come up with some new and creative way to tell you you’re stunning.”

The curtain moved back, and a young bright-eyed doctor stepped forward. She had shortly cropped black hair, deep brown eyes, and an infectious smile.

“Good evening. Sorry to interrupt. It sounds like things were just getting interesting. My name is Doctor Vasquez. It looks like you took a mean bump to the face.”

Kara grinned at Lena.

“I had a bit of a freak accident, but I’m not feeling terrible.”

Lena stepped forward.

“Her nose gushed blood for a while. Is she going to be okay?”

Dr. Vasquez patted Lena’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. She will live to fight another day,” Dr. Vasquez said, turning to Kara. “I looked at your x-rays and you’ll be fine. You have a ‘non-displaced nasal fracture’ otherwise known as a tiny hairline fracture of the nasal bone.”

Lena’s brow furrowed, and she gave Kara’s arm a squeeze.

“A fracture? I am so sorry, Kara.”

Dr. Vasquez nodded her head.

“Don’t worry. It will heal on its own. Just don’t climb into the boxing ring or pick a fight at a bar. You’re going to be in some pain, but you’ll live. Did your nose look like that before your accident?”

Kara’s face dropped until the playful doctor giggled.

“Sorry, I was just messing with you. Your nose is perfect. I’m loopy from working a double shift. Please forgive me.”

Kara smiled and winced in pain.

Dr. Vasquez looked over Kara’s chart.

“Hey, Danvers. Are you any relation to Dr. Alex Danvers?”

“She’s my sister. Please don’t tell her I was here. She will never let me live it down.”

“You’re lucky she just left for lunch. Your secret is safe with me. So, how did you get injured? Your paperwork just says ‘accident’.”

“Would you believe a bar fight?” Kara asked playfully.

Dr. Vasquez shook her head. “Nope. Try again.”

“Well, this is Lena and she’s my dance teacher.”

“Ah. So, a rogue dancing injury. So much tougher,” the doctor chortled.

“Not a dancing injury per se. We both bent down to pick something up and I cracked my head into her beautiful nose,” Lena said rubbing Kara’s back.

Dr. Vasquez grinned at Kara.

“Well, you’re x-rays look good and everything should heal on its own. I left a prescription for a light painkiller at the nurse’s station. Keep icing your nose and cheek every fifteen minutes until the pain goes away. We’ll get you out of here before your sister comes back. She gives me shit all the time. I will do my best to save you from that.”

“Good. So, you get it. She’s a pain, but I love her.”

“Same. Alex is an amazing doctor but don’t tell her I said that. She already has an enormous ego.”

Kara nodded her head and smiled.

The doctor placed Kara’s chart under her arm.

“May I give you two some advice?”

“Sure.”

“Maybe you two should find other ways to get close. Something a little safer. Judging from the chemistry you two were laying down earlier, I think you know what I mean. You two take care.”

Dr. Vasquez gave them a wink and moved on to the next patient before either of them could react.

Lena and Kara glanced at each other nervously and chuckled. Kara hoped her goofy grin and burning cheeks didn’t give away how badly she wanted to make the doctor’s prescription a reality.

_I want you so badly, Lena._

Lena took the icepack from Kara and pressed it to her face with gentle care.

Kara rested her hand atop Lena’s.

“I guess we should probably get out of here, so they have another bed,” Kara said, unable to hide her disappointment.

_I don’t want to say goodbye. I feel so much better when we’re together. Would it be weird to ask her if she wants to grab some food?_

“Are you hungry? I’m starving,” Lena said.

_Yes! Can she read my mind? Creepy._

“I’m starved. You should probably know this now. I’m insatiable.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed a fiery red.

“I mean insatiable for food,” Kara said with a nervous snort.

“Can I buy you some supper to apologize for literally breaking your face? What’s your favorite food?”

“Potstickers. They are the best food on the planet. They may be the best food in the universe. But I should really buy you dinner to apologize for the other night. I felt so awful.”

Lena slid between Kara’s legs again and adjusted the ice. The move was intimate, affectionate, and just a little sensual.

“Please don’t apologize. I’m sorry I made you feel so awful. That was never my intention.”

“Let’s just start fresh. Hi, I’m Kara and the entire world hates me. Oh, and my nose has always looked like this, unfortunately. And I love potstickers and kittens. I love all cats. I love all things fluffy and warm.”

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and giggled.

“Hi, my name is Lena and I think you’re adorable.”

Kara looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

_Be cool, Kara. SHE THINKS I’M ADORABLE!!_

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek softly with the back of her hand.

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m not blushing. This is just bruising.”

“You’re still adorable.”

_I’m dying. My face hurts from smiling._

“So, food? Should we change the subject and discuss food?” Kara said.

“Can we make a quick stop before we eat?”

“Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Absolutely. I just want you to meet someone.”

***

Kara and Lena walked down the long corridor. Lena stopped and stood in the doorway of room 229.

“I promise this will be quick. Let me just make sure she’s wearing clothes.”

Lena took a step inside and knocked on the door.

“Sammy, are you decent?”

“Lena babe, you know I’m never decent. Get in here.” Her voice carried through the hallway.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and whispered.

“I’m so sorry.”

_Why do I hate that she called her babe?_

“No worries,” Kara whispered back.

“Come with me.”

Kara followed Lena into the room. Sam was a remarkable sight. The lights were low and formed a halo around her hospital bed. Soft music played, and the room smelled of lavender. Even with her limbs suspended in traction, she was a vision in a blue silk nightgown and her long silky brown hair draped over her chest.

_Oh God, she’s stunning. I have no chance against that supermodel._

Sam’s face lit up when she saw Lena and Kara.

Lena moved to Sam’s side and gave her a kiss on the head.

_I wish you would kiss my head. I would give anything to feel your lips on my skin._

“Sam Arias, I would like you to meet Kara Danvers. Kara, this is the owner of the dance studio and your guardian angel.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. I swear I’m not a horrible person,” Kara said.

“Lena here is doing all the work. I’m just taking your money.” Sam stopped and scanned Kara up and down. Hey, what’s wrong with your face. Why the ice? Are you okay? Lena, turn on that light.”

Lena flipped on the light reluctantly.

“I’m permanently disfigured, but I’ll survive,” Kara said, giving Lena a wink. I crossed the wrong dancer and got clobbered.”

“What? Did a student attack you?” Sam asked. Her face fell and her brow furrowed.

Lena and Kara grinned and let out a hearty chuckle.

Lena lowered her head dramatically.

“Not quite. It was her dance instructor. It was just a freak accident, but I owe Kara a fancy dinner.”

Sam laughed.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. It’s hard to find good help these days.”

“Hey!” Lena said, playfully hurt.

“Oh, you know I’m kidding, Lena. Kara, I was an idiot and got myself hit by a car. My beautiful best friend here flew all the way from Los Angeles to rescue me and take over my classes. She’s a saint.”

Kara and Lena looked at each other with dreamy smiles.

_I adore you, Lena._

“I can’t believe a car hit you,” Kara said. “What happened?”

“She was staring at a beautiful woman on the street and got her ass hit by a car, if you can believe it.”

Sam cleared her throat.

“So… how are the lessons coming?”

“Nice dodging, Sam.” Kara said with a chuckle.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand.

“She’s doing really well. It’s early, but I think she’s going to be amazing on the show.”

Kara threw her head back and snorted.

“Don’t believe a word she says. I’m terrible. I have no rhythm and I think even with Lena’s amazing instruction, I’m completely doomed.”

Sam chuckled.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to be great.”

“Eight weeks seemed like a long time when all of this started, but now I’m worried that I will make an ass out of myself on live TV.”

“You need to practice every minute you can. The next few weeks are going to fly by. If you want to be ready, you’re going to need to practice every day. You need to eat, breathe, and dream dance.”

Kara glanced over at Lena.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes, but I know Lena has her hands full teaching classes.”

“I spoke to Nia earlier, Lena. She is comfortable taking on more responsibility. Why don’t you and Kara start training every day?”

“The training will go better if we can spend more time together. Dancing, I mean,” Lena said with a grin.

Sam lit up.

“I just had a brilliant idea. You two can practice at the studio when there are no classes, but I’m also part of a dancer co-op that shares a time share in Connecticut. I have it booked for ten days on either side of Thanksgiving. Why don’t you two go? I sure as hell can’t use it. There is a decent size dance floor and living quarters. It’s off the beaten path and free of distractions. It’s beautiful. The house is enormous and right on the lake in New Milford.”

A wash of warm contentment filled Kara’s imagination.

_Our first vacation? Shit. Mom is coming._

“My mother is coming to New York for Thanksgiving,” Kara said, unable to hide her disappointment.

“Invite her to the time share. You can do a nice Thanksgiving there. The kitchen is incredible.”

“Really? It would just be my mom and my sister. That would be amazing. What were your plans?”

Kara looked to Sam and Lena, hoping they could celebrate together.

Lena’s face dropped, and Sam gave Kara a sad smile.

“This one is going to be a hard one for Lena. The doctors think I should be able to go home next week after the last surgery on my shoulder. Lena, what do you want to do?” Sam asked.

Lena looked out the window, lost in her thoughts.

Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s.

“I imagine it will be a rough one for us as well. If you’re out of the hospital and Lena is at the time share, I can make us all a quiet dinner,” Kara said.

Lena looked up and smiled.

“I think that would be really nice.”

“Well, I guess it’s settled. You’ll make substantial progress if we tie you two at the hip until the New Year.” Sam looked at Kara and Lena’s interlaced fingers. Kara could feel warmth prickling her cheeks. “I know it will be rough, but somehow you’ll get through it.”

“It will be torture, but I guess I can do it,” Lena said playfully.

Kara grinned and shook her head. “First she hits me in the face and then she says I’m torture.”

Lena turned to Kara and grabbed her hand.

“Spending time with you is the furthest thing from torture I’ve ever experienced.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a beat.

“Well, if there is one thing I know you two have, it’s chemistry, Sam said.

“Kar? Is that you?” A voice said from behind them.”

Kara turned around.

_Shit._

Alex walked into the room, looking perplexed.

“Hey Alex. It’s me.”

Lena let go of Kara’s hand.

Alex moved a hand to Kara’s cheek.

“What happened to you? Look at your face. Who hurt you? Who do I need to kill? Was it one of those angry fans?”

“I’m okay, Alex. It was just a tiny accident. Nothing big. Definitely not a fan.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here? I would have checked you out.”

“You were at lunch. Don’t worry. I saw Dr. Vasquez. She says I’m fine.”

Suddenly Alex looked up and realized there were other people in the room. She smiled at Lena and Sam.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude,” Alex said with her most charming smile.

“Alex, I’d like to introduce you to my new friends.”

“Friends? I thought everyone on the planet hated you. I guess your faring better than I thought.”

Kara pointed to Lena, who stood by with a perplexed look on her face.

“Alex, this is my new dance teacher, Lena Luthor. Lena, this is my sister, Dr. Alex Danvers.”

Alex and Lena shook hands and smiled cheerfully.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Alex.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you. Thank you for taking pity on my sister. She’s not getting a lot of love these days.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Lena said, smiling at Kara.

Kara looked out the window, hoping she wasn’t blushing terribly.

_Please don’t make fun of me, Alex. I really like this girl._

Kara moved to Sam’s bedside.

“We should really thank this beautiful patient here. Alex, this is Sam Arias, the owner of the dance studio. Sam, this is my very overworked sister.”

Sam stared at Alex like she had just seen a ghost.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam,” Alex said with a tender smile. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I’ve worked at this hospital for a few years and I have never seen a more beautiful patient.”

Sam sat there, silent, pale, and agape.

Kara rubbed Sam’s hand.

“Are you okay, Sam?”

Sam beamed at Alex.

“It’s you.”


	5. Shameless Flirting, A Stack of Pancakes, and A Cook Named Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam connect, Lena gets a taste of Kara’s suffering, and Kara learns the way to Lena’s heart is through a giant stack of pancakes.

A heavy silence fell over Sam’s hospital room. Lena held her breath and waited for Alex to respond to Sam’s unusual statement.

“It’s me?” Alex said with a big grin. “What did I do? I hope nothing bad.”

Sam looked up at Alex, silent, wide-eyed, and awestruck for a full minute before she responded.

“I saw you,” Sam whispered breathlessly.

“You did? Where? I know I didn’t see you. I would have remembered you,” Alex said with a pensive smile.

Sam tittered nervously.

_Poor Sammy. She’s too stunned to speak. Should I save her from the awkwardness of this strange encounter? No. It’s Sam’s story to tell and she should decide how and when she explains things to Alex. Still, I can’t let her sink any further into this Hindenburgesque meet cute._

“Please excuse Sam, Alex. I think her pain meds are getting the best of her.”

Alex nodded her head and grinned, but she only had eyes for Sam. Their connection was palpable. She moved closer to the bed.

“Tell me more about this chance encounter we could have shared.”

Kara cleared her throat uncomfortably and smirked. 

“Watching my sister flirt is more than I can bear,” Kara whispered to Lena. “Would you like to grab some food? The big ones are eating the little ones.”

Lena watched as Sam thoughtfully considered every detail of Alex’s face, her hair, and her clothes. Lena knew Sam her entire adult life. She never witnessed her best friend experience such a visceral reaction to anyone.

Before Lena could respond, a grating voice blared over the loudspeaker.

“Doctor Danvers. Doctor Alex Danvers, please call extension 229. Dr. Danvers. Dr. Alex Danvers, please call extension 229.”

Sam’s face fell.

Alex took Sam’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m so sorry. I need to run. I’m late getting back from lunch.”

“I understand,” Sam muttered under her breath. She smiled, but Lena could feel her disappointment brush the room with a sorrowful hue.

Alex continued.

“The ER is at capacity tonight, otherwise I would stay.”

Sam shook off a bit of her shock. She squeezed Alex’s hand back.

“I totally understand. It must be incredibly stressful being an ER doctor. Please, don’t get in trouble because of me.”

Alex stood and flashed Sam a playful smile. She ran her thumb along Sam’s hand gently before she let go.

“I can’t think of a better reason to get in trouble.”

Alex took a step towards the door. She turned to Lena and Kara.

“Lena, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for being such a good friend to Kara. She’s not exactly the most popular woman in the world right now. You are truly kind to take pity on her and her crooked nose.”

Kara moved a hand to her face and gasped.

“Is it that bad?” Kara asked Lena. “You said I didn’t look like a hideous beast.”

Alex chuckled.

“She lied.”

Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and brushed her fingers along Kara’s cheek.

“You’re exquisite,” Lena said.

_I really need to stop saying these things out loud. This is not playing it cool. I wonder what her lips taste like._

“Damn Lena. That was smooth,” Alex said with a wink. She turned back to Sam and beamed.

“Sam, it was truly a pleasure to meet you. I hope you heal up quickly and feel better.”

“Thanks. It was lovely to meet you too, Alex.”

Alex gave Kara a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Lena moved to Sam’s side.

“Hey, you okay?”

Before Sam could respond, Alex ran back into the hospital room.

“Hey, Sam. I get off at six. Do you mind if I stop by after my shift? I’d love to finish our conversation.”

Sam beamed.

“Sure! That would be great. See you at six.”

“Great! It’s a date,” Alex said. She ran back out of the room and Sam sat motionless, still staring at the door. Suddenly she let out a loud squeal.

The nurse popped his head in to check on Sam. He looked Kara and Lena up and down and gave them a sassy wave and a smile.

“Everything okay in here, Samantha?”

“Yes! Better than okay. How would you like to test out some more of your hair and makeup tricks? I have a date.”

“Ha!” The nurse chortled. “Girl, you’re in traction. I don’t know what kind of date you’re going on, but I’ll make you look like a princess.”

***

Lena and Kara cleared out of the hospital room to allow Sam and her nurse to get started on her impromptu beauty appointment. As they walked down the corridor towards the elevators, Lena let out a little chuckle. Kara turned to her and smiled.

“What’s up?” Kara asked. “Care to let me in on the joke?”

“It’s crazy. When she told me about the accident, she said she knew she would see the woman on the street again someday. I just can’t believe she was right.”

“Some things are just meant to be, I guess. Do you think she will tell Alex the full story? I mean about her causing the accident.”

“I don’t know. I briefly considered saying something, but I figured Sam should make the choice.”

“Makes sense.”

“Do you mind keeping this from Alex?”

“Not at all. You’re right. We will let Sam decide when and if she will tell Alex the full story.”

“Did you see how cute they were together? I’ve never seen Sam look so happy.”

“Alex has never flirted like that before. My sister has no game. She is normally so work obsessed she can barely catch her breath. Sam definitely has a power over her.”

Lena grabbed the lapel of Kara’s coat and smiled.

“I know how she feels.”

Kara stepped forward so their faces were only centimeters apart.

“You make me smile, Lena.”

“Even though I maimed you and made you bleed?”

“I would never hold that against you. What can I say? I just love your abuse.”

Lena looked down at the ground and beamed.

“I’m trying to play it cool here, Kara, but you don’t always make it easy. I’m going to change the subject and try not to blush to death.”

“Works for me. You’re cute when you blush. Do you want to head back to the hotel and order some food?”

“There’s a diner around the corner. They make a mean breakfast.”

Kara paused for a moment and stared off into the distance. She continued to smile, but her eyes were sad.

“Sounds good,” Kara replied.

Lena couldn’t help but feel unconvinced that Kara was okay with the diner. Her tone was suddenly somber, and her body stiffened.

“We can go anywhere you like. Really. It’s the least I can do after assaulting you.”

Kara shook her head.

“The diner sounds perfect.”

***

Frank pulled up in front of the hospital just as they were exiting. They slid into the backseat and warmed their hands near the vents.

“Okay Ladies, where to next?”

“There’s a little diner around the corner. Sorry. I know we could walk, but the weather is dreadful out there,” Lena said, rubbing her hands together, trying to stave off the chill.

“Don’t be silly, miss. No one should be outside in this cold. I’ll have you there in a jiff.”

Kara looked at Frank in the rearview mirror and made eye contact.

“Thanks, Frank.”

Kara and Lena settled into the backseat and moved close. Frank raised the privacy screen without asking.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and held them. She leaned over and blew warm air along her shaking fingers.

When Kara looked up, Lena couldn’t help but grin.

“Today has been the strangest day,” Lena said, staring into Kara’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. What I mean to say is that it has been wonderfully strange. Beautifully strange. My day started out so dreary, but it’s been amazing sharing the evening with you.”

“Even though we were at the Emergency Room for most of it?”

“I was with you. It was perfect.”

Lena moved closer and brushed her cheek against Kara’s.

_If we don’t kiss soon, I’m going to die from the longing._

The privacy screen lowered as the car came to a halt in front of the diner.

Frank turned around.

“We’re here, ladies.”

Lena didn’t want to lose the warmth and comfort of Kara’s arms.

“Thanks Frank.” Kara said. “Do you mind sticking around?”

“Not at all, miss.”

“Would you like some coffee or something to eat?”

“I’m good. The wife packed up some food for me. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Frank.”

Before Lena knew it, Kara slid out of the backseat and stood on the sidewalk with a hand extended to help her out of the car.

“Thank you, Frank,” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand.

Frank gave her a smile and a nod as she stepped out.

Lena shut the car door and moved close to Kara. A frigid breeze blew past them. They shivered fiercely. Kara rubbed Lena’s shoulders to warm her. Lena leaned in and accepted Kara’s kind gesture.”

***

Every time Kara stepped over the threshold of a public place, her heart raced, and her body tensed. No matter where she went, she was a magnet for negativity and aggression. The story spread across social media so much that even people who weren’t fans of the show knew her face and hated her.

Kara placed her hand on the door and stopped for a beat.

“Are you okay?” Lena said.

Kara turned and smiled.

“Yeah. I haven’t been going out in public very much. My experiences haven’t been great.”

“I’m so sorry. We don’t have to do this.”

“No. We should eat. You’re starving. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara didn’t respond. She gave Lena a nod, took her hand, inhaled deeply, and walked inside.

To her relief, the diner was completely empty except for a waitress wiping down the counter. She looked up and gave them a friendly smile that calmed Kara’s heart. She was older, with silver hair, and deep blue eyes.

“Come in, dears. Take a seat in any booth you like. I’ll bring over a couple menus,” she said with a crisp Scottish accent.

Kara and Lena nodded happily.

“Shall I bring you two a cup of coffee to warm you up?”

“Can you make mine a hot cocoa?” Lena asked. She removed her coat and slid into the booth.

“Same for me if you don’t mind. Hot cocoa sounds delicious.” Kara pulled off her coat and dropped into the booth across from Lena.

“Coming right up, loves. My name is Maggie. You give me a shout if you need anything else.”

Kara and Lena rubbed their hands together and allowed their bodies to thaw from the chill. They looked into each other’s eyes and grinned.

Maggie approached the table and set down a couple of menus and two piping hot mugs of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream.

“You two take your time and give me a shout when you know what you would like.”

“Thanks Maggie,” they both said in unison.

Maggie gave them a wink and walked away chuckling.

Lena opened her menu and surveyed the massive selection of food.

“I want a stack of pancakes the size of my head,” Lena said, licking her lips.

Kara felt her muscles relax and her body wash over with warmth.

“You’re adorable. You know, I make a mean stack of pancakes myself. Alex says it’s my real superpower.”

“Well, maybe you can make me some of your ‘superpowered pancakes’ when we stay at the timeshare.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

Lena reached her hand out across the table. Kara extended her fingertips and whisked them playfully over Lena’s skin.

Lena beamed.

“My face hurts from smiling. I don’t think I’ve smiled this much in over a year.”

“Well, I’m glad you found your smile again. It’s beautiful,” Kara whispered softly.

Maggie returned to their table and looked down at their hands.

“Have you two lovebirds decided what you would like to eat?” Maggie asked with a wink.

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Lena.

_You are the most charming woman I have ever known. I would give my world to kiss you._

Kara looked up at Maggie.

“We will both take a stack of pancakes.”

“Did you want eggs with that?” Maggie asked.

“No, thank you,” they both said in unison.

All three of the women chuckled.

Maggie closed her order pad and shook her head in disbelief.

“Do you two practice your timing?”

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Nope. We’re just in sync.”

“Okay, loves. Your pancakes will be up shortly.”

Maggie walked back to the kitchen, and Lena exploded into laughter.

“How bad am I blushing?”

Kara struggled to stifle her own giggles.

“Probably not as bad as I am.”

“It’s really nice to see you laugh and let loose a little.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a downer. It’s hard not to let everything out there effect me.”

“You aren’t a downer, Kara. Trust me, I’ve spent the last year in mourning. I’m the one who has been a real bummer. You are dealing with unrelenting pressure. I don’t blame you for being serious. It’s just really nice to see you relax.”

“I think you can take all the credit for that,” Kara said with a warm grin. “I didn’t have a reason to laugh before we met.”

“I’m glad I can amuse you.”

Kara leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

“You do so much more than just amuse me.”

When Kara heard the bell on the door, her heart seized up, and she held her breath. The group of patrons that walked into the diner consisted entirely of boys eagerly hoping to look like men.

_Shit._

They sat down in a large booth at the end of the long row of booths across from Lena and Kara. They were all underdressed for the weather, loud, and they sounded drunk or high, slurring their speech and scream-talking every word they said. Kara’s body tensed and she held her breath.

Maggie came out of the kitchen with a pile of menus. She handed them to the group of rowdy twenty-something man-boys.

“Can I get you any coffee to start?” Maggie asked, smiling patiently.

One man stood on top of the booth and waved his arms in the air.

“Can we get a round of shots?” He said slurring every word.

“Sorry hon, we don’t serve alcohol here. If you want a cup of coffee or a slice of pie, I can help you out. Otherwise, you might have better luck down the street at a tavern.”

“Fine. Bring us all coffee and pies. Bring as many pies as you can.”

The man looked over at Kara and sneered. He looked back to Maggie but pointed at Kara.

“I didn’t realize you allowed dirty social media scum into your fine establishment.”

Suddenly Kara felt the group’s attention turn to their booth. One man stared at her attentively and whispered to his friend.

He yelled across the restaurant.

“Hey! Aren’t you that bitch that’s all-over social media? The one that hates that hot dancer on that stupid show. Yeah, you are.”

Kara didn’t make eye contact, and she said nothing. She could feel her fist balling up as the rage coursed through her body.

Lena’s face fell. She grabbed Kara’s hands and stared at her.

“Ignore them. They’ll tire of this and go away,” she said with a confident smile.

Kara’s face fell even more.

_This is so humiliating. I want to be with you, Lena. I want to flirt with you and kiss you, but the world seems hellbent on ruining even this beautiful moment._

“I wish that was true.”

“Hey bitch! I’m talking to you,” the obnoxious man boy said, climbing out of the booth.

_Why is this happening? All I wanted was one happy night with Lena. One night without the hatred. Poor Lena shouldn’t have to go through this._

Suddenly Lena pulled her hands back and grabbed a fork from the table. Kara watched as Lena’s eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched tight.

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back,” Lena said, gritting her teeth.

Kara reached out for Lena and grabbed her arm.

“Lena, please don’t. Let’s just go to a different restaurant. Or sit down and we can just ignore them.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t let this go. No one calls you a bitch. I’m putting an end to this now.”

Lena walked towards the man who clumsily made his way over to their table. He was a foot taller than Lena, but he was so inebriated that his body slumped over like an old witch from a children’s fable. Every step he took brought him lower to the ground.

Lena squared off with the man and cleared her throat.

“You have ten seconds to get out of this diner before I take this fork and jam this so far up your ass you’ll be tasting metal. That woman is not a bitch. I know it’s your slack-jawed soft-brain that can only come up with one insult, but she has had to endure insults and taunts from morons like you wherever she goes, and it needs to stop now. Get out of here or I will make you bleed.”

Kara couldn’t believe Lena’s words. She was both touched and embarrassed that Lena felt the need to step in and defend her when she barely knew her or what she had been through.

_I love you for trying to defend me, but this isn’t making anything better. All this is doing is proving that I can’t have a proper relationship while the entire world is out for my blood._

Maggie whistled, and the cook came flying out of the kitchen. He was massive, stood well over six feet tall, weighed at least 300 pounds, and wielded a shiny cleaver.

“You okay, Maggie?” 

Maggie didn’t need to say a word. She just gestured toward the men, and the cook took a long stride forward.

“GET OUT NOW,” he bellowed.

The men all jumped and ran out of the diner at breakneck speed. Kara could almost imagine the cartoon streak left behind as they sprinted down the street.

The minute the door closed, the cook lowered his cleaver and grinned.

“You ladies okay?”

Kara, Lena, and Maggie all gave him a nod. Maggie smiled.

“Thanks, Chuck. Appreciate the assist.”

Lena walked back to the booth and took a seat.

“Are you okay?” She asked Kara, setting the fork down on the table.

Kara didn’t respond.

_I care about you so much, but there is no way we could ever have an actual relationship. Not like this. No matter where we go, we will always run into jerks like them and we won’t always have a massive cook with a cleaver to scare them off. You make me feel so good, but I can’t start something with you knowing you will always want to grab a fork and defend my honor. I need to shut this down now._

Maggie walked back over to the table.

“I’m so sorry loves. We get the occasional group of drunken buffoons in here from time to time, but all is quiet once more. Chuck has this amazing knack for scaring off the riffraff. I hope they didn’t ruin your appetite.”

Chuck called out.

“Hey Maggie. Their pancakes got cold. I’m going to make them a warm batch and toss these.”

Maggie gave Lena’s shoulder a pat.

“We’ll get you some warm hotcakes in no time.”

Kara pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket and laid down a fifty-dollar bill.

“You know what Maggie; I think I have lost my appetite. I’m so sorry. No need to remake mine, but thank you. Lena, if you want to stay and eat, please do. I’ll catch a cab and Frank can drive you back when you’re ready. I think I’m just going to head back to the hotel. I’m not up to eating right now.”

Lena reached out and tried to take Kara’s hand, but she slipped out of the booth and put on her coat.

“You know, I’m not really feeling it either. Thank you so much, Maggie. Kara, I’m with you.”

Lena stood up and took Kara’s hand.

_Why do I feel like I’m going to cry? I’m with you? That was so sweet. So beautiful. I’m with you too, but the only way I can really be with you is if I keep you away from all this garbage._

Kara could feel her emotions building, threatening to explode.

_Don’t cry here. Hold it together, Kara. Get out._

“Thank you, Maggie. Please thank Chuck for his chivalry.”

Kara hurried toward the door, hoping the tears wouldn’t start flowing while she was still inside.

Lena pulled on her coat and grabbed Maggie’s hand.

“Thank you, Maggie.”

Maggie grabbed the fifty and held it up.

“Please, if you won’t eat, I can’t take this.”

Kara overheard her as she placed her hand on the door.

“No, Maggie. Please. You and Chuck have been more than gracious. You lost out on a table of tips because of me. Have a nice evening and thank you.”

Kara pushed the door open and stepped outside.

***

The ride back to the hotel was tense. The moment Lena slid into the back seat; she knew things between them had changed. Kara slid all the way over to the opposite window and turned her body to look away from Lena. Frank put up the privacy screen. The silence was deafening.

Lena could feel the tension in Kara’s body, and occasionally, she heard a quiet whimper.

“Kara,” she whispered softly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara replied. Her voice barely audible.

Lena moved closer to Kara and rested a hand on her back.

“Please don’t say that. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I wanted to protect you from the world that hates me, but there doesn’t seem to be an escape. Not even for an hour while we eat some pancakes.”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I went off on that guy, but I felt like I lost my mind when he called you a bitch.”

“That’s not even close to the worst thing that someone has said to me. Multiple people have told me I don’t deserve to live. One woman said I should kill myself because my life was not worth living. People have threatened me, thrown things at me, and attacked me. When I say the entire world hates me, I mean the entire world truly hates me. It’s not an exaggeration. It’s just a fact.”

“Kara, please turn around.”

Kara didn’t budge. Instead, she continued to speak.

“Lena, when I’m with you I can almost forget about all the darkness. I really enjoy spending time with you, but this is just going to keep happening. I can’t live a normal life right now.”

Lena pulled at Kara’s arm until she turned around.

“Please. Just look at me.”

Kara turned around. Lena could see why she turned away, Her eyes were wet with tears.

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s cheek.

“Please don’t cry. Things are going to get better. You’ll see. You’ll dance beautifully on TV and they will see the real you. The most beautiful woman I have ever known. The woman who is thoughtful and loving. The woman who has enveloped me so completely.”

“That sounds lovely and your words are so beautiful, but I’m scared to hope.”

“Please, don’t lose hope.” Lena pulled at Kara’s jacket a little. “Please, come here.”

Kara moved closer and allowed Lena to slip her arms around her. She pulled her close and held her as tight as she dared.

They spent the rest of the ride wrapped together in silence, mourning the loss of the flirtatious whimsy they captured only a few hours before.

***

When they arrived at the hotel, they both thanked Frank and quickly made their way inside. Lena insisted on accompanying Kara to her room. Kara did her best to avoid making eye contact with Lena, fearful that Lena’s beauty would decimate her resolve.

When they got to Kara’s door, Lena took Kara’s hand and moved it over her heart.

“Kara, I feel terrible for the part I played in ruining your night.”

Kara looked down at the ground, unable to look at Lena, but she gently brushed her thumb against Lena’s hand where it laid resting over her own.

“You were wonderful tonight. Nothing you did ruined my night.”

“I was out of line. I shouldn’t have confronted that man. I was just so angry,”

“It was extremely sweet, Lena. I know you were just trying to defend me, but if you tried to defend me every time someone acts like that, it would exhaust you. This is my life now. The world hates me, and I am not sure how I can change that.”

“Fuck them. They aren’t worth wasting your energy.”

“I wish I could say that, but it’s the entire free world, Lena. I haven’t eaten at a restaurant since this whole thing started because someone always recognizes me, and I can never escape an attack. They don’t see me as a flesh and blood human being. They see me as a common enemy to destroy. All social conventions go out the window. Don’t you get it? You can’t defend me against the world.”

Lena placed her hand over Kara’s heart.

“But I want to. I want to take you away from all of this. I want to make you laugh like you did in the diner. I want to keep you warm and safe.”

“I want that too. More than you’ll ever know, but this just isn’t the right time. Not every person who attacks me is a drunk douche. Some of these people are scary and I don’t want you in danger either. I want to protect you too. I want to take you away from all the sadness you feel losing your brother. I long to take you away from this horrible city and dance with you like we did the other night. The only way I know how to protect you is to shield you from all of this. I adore you, Lena. I really do.”

Kara stepped forward and kissed Lena’s cheek. She winced in pain.

Lena lifted her hand to Kara’s face.

“Your nose. You need to ice it. Does it hurt?”

“I’m okay. Really.”

Kara remained close. She pressed her lips against Lena’s cheek and held them there for a beat. She wrapped a hand gently around the side of Lena’s neck and let her fingers slide into her shiny black locks.

Lena savored the feel of Kara’s body pressing against her.

“I’ve known you for what feels like minutes, but also for a lifetime. I don’t understand how I can feel so much so quickly, but I do. I know I sound crazy.”

“Lena, you don’t sound crazy. I felt something the moment we met, and my feelings have grown every minute. If anyone is suffering from madness, it’s me. I need to pull back and slow down, but it’s not from a lack of feeling. It’s timing. Stupid, horrible, timing.”

“None of that matters.” Lena said, grabbing onto Kara’s coat and pulling her closer.

“You saw what happened tonight. That’s just a sliver of what I experience when I try to go outside and feel normal. If I get in any deeper, I won’t be able to pull myself out of this. When you run, and you will, it will destroy me.”

“What makes you think I’ll run from you?”

“I wish I could run away from my life. It’s no place for someone as perfect as you are.”

“Kara, I’m far from perfect. My life is a mess. Trust me.”

“Does the entire world hate you? Of course, they don’t. No one could hate you.”

“Have you wondered why I’m teaching and not dancing?”

“You said you lost your brother.”

“It was so much more than that. Losing Lex made me lose my self-confidence and my desire to dance, but the reason I am still not dancing is that I said something that angered the ballroom dancing elite. It’s not the world, but I have incurred the hate of enough people that I can’t go back to the ballroom dancing community ever again.”

“What did you say?”

“I just called people out on their bullshit, but no one wants to hear that.”

“I really like you, Lena. Please believe me.”

“I know. I can feel it in your touch,” Lena said, holding Kara’s hand.

“I’m just not in my right mind. I need the cobwebs to clear. I won’t insult you by asking you to wait.”

Lena pressed her hands to Kara’s cheeks and smiled sadly.

“I understand. You need things to make sense again before you can commit to anyone or anything.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m here. If you need time, if you need patience, I’m here. We will dance, we will prepare you for your live performance and all I will ask is that if you feel ready, you tell me, because I adore you.”

Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s and closed her eyes.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve so much more than me. You deserve someone who doesn’t make a scene in restaurants or hurt you. You deserve someone who would have killed those men for saying what they said. You deserve love, Kara. So much, especially now.”

“I said the words and now I must atone. I wish we could just lock ourselves up in a world that was only for us.”

“Me too,” Lena said, holding Kara tight. “Just say when and I’ll be here.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Thank you. Promise me you’ll eat. I’m so sorry I ruined your dinner.”

“You ruined nothing. You promise me you’ll get some rest.”

“I will. Promise. Lena, I’m sorry.”

“I know, Kara, and you have no reason to be. Just sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow. We will move on to the Viennese Waltz.”

“Okay. Thanks Lena. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

The moment they pulled away from each other, Kara felt all the air in the hallway get colder. She was pushing Lena away. She was the one saying no, but that didn’t stop her heart from breaking. She wanted to kiss Lena more than anything she ever wanted in life, but she knew once she kissed Lena, she would want more. More came with expectations and disappointment.

_Sure, she says she is okay now, but what happens when she tires of the aggression from everyone around us? What happens if she picks a fight with the wrong person? I could never forgive myself if any harm came to her. How could we have a relationship if I spent all my time being embarrassed? There is just no way._

Kara opened the door to the penthouse quickly. She turned her head to look back at Lena. She could feel her eyes welling with tears.

“You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met, Lena Luthor.”

Kara slipped into her room and closed the door quickly behind her. She pressed her back against the door and wept into her hands.

***

“You’re an idiot. What were you thinking?”

“Thanks for sugarcoating it, Alex. You’re a real pal.”

“I’m not your pal, Kar. I’m your sister and you made a mistake. The two of you have an undeniable chemistry. You two belong together.”

“Alex, you weren’t in the diner with us. It was so embarrassing. They called me a bitch and scum.”

“How did she react?”

“She stood up, squared her shoulders and defended my honor. It would have been sweet if I wasn’t so embarrassed. She was remarkably kind and very patient with me.”

“Then why would you push her away?”

“What kind of relationship starts off with a challenge this huge and ends well?”

“Do you like her?”

“More than I should after such a short time. I feel like I’m going a little crazy. She affects me in the most intense way.”

“At least do something nice for her. Let her know you care. If you’re going to be a chicken, the least you can do is show her she means something to you.”

“I hate this, Alex. I just wish I had never said those stupid words. I could deal with everyone in the world hating me if I didn’t think it would touch her, but I don’t know how to keep her safe and away from all of this shit.”

“I get it.”

“Let’s talk about something less depressing. Have you stopped by to see Sam yet?”

“No. Not yet. I was hoping to swing by her room earlier, but I think it will have to wait until I’m off. It was a miracle I could come out and call you for a second. It’s been nuts all night but when you said you were ‘fine’ in your text I knew it was bad.” 

“Was it just me or was there a little flirting with Sam on your part?”

“She’s gorgeous. Not just gorgeous, she might be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I just wish I didn’t weird her out so much.”

“Don’t worry, Alex. You didn’t ‘weird’ her out. Trust me. She was happy to see you.”

“Can you explain what happened?”

“Not really. You need to hear it from her. She won’t disappoint.”

“Do you think she thinks I’m pretty?”

Kara chuckled.

“Well, I don’t know. Do you want me to pass her a note after class? I swear. You’re hopeless. Did you see the way she was looking at you?”

“So, I wasn’t imaging it?”

“Nope. Get back to work, save some lives, and go see your girl.”

“She’s not mine, Kar.”

“Oh, I beg to differ.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Just going to stew in my misery for a bit. I know I did the right thing, but the right thing never feels good. Why can’t it feel good?”

“In my experience, if it feels that bad, it can’t possibly be the right thing. Sleep on it. Think of something nice to do for her.”

“I have an idea.”

“Good. Let me know how it goes.”

“You let me know how things go with Sam.”

“Will do.”

***

“Lena? Are you okay? You never text this late?”

“I hope I didn’t wake you, Sammy.”

“I can’t sleep knowing Alex is in the hospital and she is coming to see me. Can you believe this? I just hope I don’t make a complete ass out of myself.”

“Oh, you will, but you’ll be adorable, and she’ll love you.”

“Should I tell her about the accident and stuff?”

“I don’t know. That’s your choice.”

“Do you think she’ll freak out?”

“Maybe. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Maybe I’ll wait a little while before I confess how stupid I was.”

“So, now that you met her, is it really love at first sight?”

“Yes. No doubts, no hesitation, no questioning heart. It was definitely love at first sight.”

“I’m really glad you’re finding romance, even if I’m crashing and burning.”

“Jesus. Tell me what’s going on. You and Kara seemed to get along very well when you were in my hospital room. I could feel the chemistry between you.”

“There’s no doubting that we have chemistry. We both agreed.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“This social media thing is so much worse than I ever could have imagined. People don’t just hate her quietly. They attack her out in the open.”

“What happened?”

“We were both starving, so I suggested the diner around the corner. It was quiet and there was no one in there, so it was nice. We just sat and talked for a little while. We discussed pancakes and you two. It was sweet until everything went very wrong. This group of assholes came in and ruined everything. She says that this happens constantly.”

“What did the assholes do?”

“They were awful, Sam. They called her a bitch. I was so angry I just lost it.”

“Oh, no. What did you do?”

“I grabbed a fork and confronted them. One asshole was coming at us and I got between Kara and him. I swear I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“What did the asshole do?”

“Before he had the chance to react, the cook came out holding a clever, and they left.”

“What were you thinking, Lena?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I was so angry I could barely see straight. Everything went red, and I just wanted to make her pain go away.”

“She must have been so embarrassed.”

“She was. Everything was going so well, and then it all fell apart. I really screwed up, Sam.”

“Was she upset with you? It upset me hearing about it.”

“She’s upset with the situation, but I think a part of her hates me.”

“I saw the way she looked at you. She doesn’t hate you. What did she say to you?”

“We left the diner and headed back to the hotel. She told me she cares about me, but she feels like she can’t start something right now.”

“I can understand how all of this would inhibit her ability to fall in love right now.”

“I just don’t want to lose her.”

“This is days old, Lena. You won’t to lose her. Are you two still going to dance together?”

“Definitely.”

“Then be there for her. Support her and don’t push her. Things will work out.”

“That’s all I want. I have never wanted to protect anyone this bad.”

“How weird is it that Kara and Alex are sisters? Even our love lives are codependent.”

“They really are. Was she everything you hoped for when you saw her on the street?”

“You saw her. You heard the words she said. I dare any red-blooded lover of women to not fall madly in love with that gorgeous creature.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Right back at you.”

A knock at the door startled Lena.

“That’s weird,” Lena said popping up from the bed.

“What?”

“Someone is knocking on my door. Hold on a sec.”

Lena walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. A man wearing a tuxedo and white gloves stood next to a room service cart.

“Room service,” the man said.

Lena swung open the door.

“I didn’t order room service.”

The man handed Lena an envelope and smiled.

“I was told this would explain everything.”

Lena opened the envelope and pulled out a small notecard.

_You are the loveliest person I have ever met and despite all the setbacks from the evening, spending time with you is the happiest I have ever felt. I’m sorry my life is so hectic right now. I hope this helps you end the evening on a brighter note. My cell phone number is on the back of this card if you need me. Sleep well. ~ Kara_

“Shall I set this up at the table?”

Lena gave the server an affirmative nod as he pushed the cart inside the room.

“Lena! Lena! What’s going on?” Sam’s voice crackled from her cell phone.

“Sorry, Sam.”

“What’s going on?”

The server uncovered a large stack of pancakes, bacon, and a large bowl of strawberries dusted with powdered sugar.

The server pulled a bottle of champagne from an ice bucket.

“Would you like me to uncork the champagne?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Lena pressed the phone back to her ear.

“Sorry, Sam.”

“Is everything okay?”

The server handed her the check. She balanced her phone between her cheek and her shoulder and signed.

She mouthed “thank you” to the server, and he showed himself out.

“Kara just sent me room service and a really sweet note.”

“Steak and lobster?”

“No. Pancakes, strawberries, and champagne.”

“Damn. She’s got game. She already knows the way to your heart is through a stack of pancakes.”

“How am I not supposed to fall in love with this woman?”

“It’s hopeless. Go enjoy your pancakes and get some rest.”

“Thanks. You try to get some sleep before Alex pays you a visit.”

“Fat chance. Love you, Leni.”

“Love you too, Sammy.”

Lena ended the call and stared at her beautiful supper. She placed a hand over her heart and ached to thank Kara. She sat down at the table, took a sip of champagne, and stared out the window at the twinkling lights of New York. She laid her napkin across her lap and grabbed her knife and fork, thankful for the beautiful feast.

***

Alex walked down the eerily quiet hospital corridor. Stopping in the doorway of Sam’s room, she took a deep breath, knocked on the door and whispered.

“Sam? You awake?”

“Alex? Come in.”

The lights in Sam’s hospital room were dim and romantic music played softly in the background.

**“Dream a Little Dream of Me,” by Doris Day.**

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2HyPrPSANTIPkR6CfiytwY?si=LN4cU-fVTaq_KmOVtG28gg>

Alex stepped past the privacy curtain and her heart froze when she saw Sam laying in bed, even more radiant than she was when she left her only a few hours before. She felt the edges of her mouth curl upward and her face wash with a dreamy heat.

“How is it you look even more beautiful than you did before? No one in traction has ever looked this breathtaking.”

“I feel like the accident took away some of my dignity. Trying to stay pretty and pulled together makes me feel like I have some control over all of this.”

“Well, you’re stunning.”

“Come here and sit down,” Sam said, waving Alex over eagerly.

Alex took a seat in the chair next to Sam. She held up a cup and a bag.

“I brought you some cocoa and cookies from the coffee cart.”

“Thank you. You’re so sweet,” Sam said, grinning.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fantastic. I know it looks terrible, but the pain isn’t bad. The casts will come off soon and then I start physical therapy.”

“That’s great.”

“How was the rest of your shift?”

“Not too bad. There was a multi-car accident, so the night flew by.”

“Your job must be so stressful.”

“I think I would be way more stressed out trying to teach my sister how to dance. You and Lena are the genuine heroes.”

“Dancing isn’t so scary. It gives you an excuse to get close to beautiful women,” Sam said with a flirty wink.

“That I like.”

“So, did Kara tell you what happened last night with Lena?”

“She did. It sounds like she had quite the evening.”

“They both did, although Lena’s night ended with a sweet surprise.”

“What happened?”

“Kara sent her room service. Pancakes, strawberries, and champagne. She made Lena’s night.”

Alex grinned.

“Nice job, Kara. I told her last night that she needed to do something nice for Lena.”

“Those two are so beautiful together, but it sounds like Kara is having some doubts.”

“Trust me, they aren’t doubts about Lena. I’ve never seen her feel so drawn to anyone before. She doesn’t want to expose Lena to the shit storm that is coming down on her.”

“I don’t blame her. I didn’t know things were so bad.”

“She said one thing, made one mistake, and her entire life is crumbling because of it. If it weren’t for you and Lena, I don’t know what she would have done. Thank you so much for taking a chance on her.”

“Do you know why we both gave her a chance?”

“No.”

“Lena’s brother Lex died a year ago. It was a devastating loss for both of us. Lex wasn’t just Lena’s brother. He was her best friend and her dance partner. They were closer than anyone I ever met. When Lena lost Lex, a part of her died.”

“That’s so sad. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Alex moved a hand to Sam’s and held it for a moment.

“It’s okay. I’m just thankful we have each other.”

“How long have you known Lena?”

“Since we were kids. We started ballroom dancing early in life. The minute I met Lena and Lex; I knew we would be lifelong friends.”

“It’s wonderful to have that bond with someone.”

“Shortly after Lex died, the most respected ballroom dancing magazine asked for an interview and Lena reluctantly agreed. Lex and Lena were superstars in the ballroom dancing community. They were the closest thing to celebrities we see. Of course, they sent a callous millennial to interview her, and she was not in the right frame of mind. He asked when Lena was going to move on and find a new partner. It had only been a couple months. That set Lena off, and she exploded. She called out the dancing community for abandoning her after Lex died, for always being jealous and called them all fake. That asshole from the magazine printed the interview as-is, and everyone in the community shunned Lena. They excommunicated her, which meant that she was no longer invited to take part in competitions. They were her life. Suddenly, she had nothing, and she was all alone because of something she said at the worst time of her life. I read about Kara and I knew she needed us. I knew she probably just had a bad day and was being punished for it.”

“You are such a beautiful person. Not everyone would have seen the similarities.”

“You are too kind and trust me, I have no regrets. If I hadn’t accepted Kara as a student, I never would have met you.”

Sam and Alex stared deep into each other’s eyes.

“That would have been a tragedy. So, are you going to explain what you said earlier?”

“What do you mean?” Sam said with a knowing smile.

“You said ‘it’s you’.”

“Alex, I know you have no reason to believe me when I say this, but please know that I’m not crazy.”

Alex exploded into laughter. She caught herself when she remembered the early hour.

“I believe you.”

“I was running to a meeting a few weeks ago, and I saw you on the street.”

“I can’t believe you remember seeing me. Was I doing something strange?”

“Not at all. You’re just very memorable.”

“Really? Why?”

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Alex sat there for a moment, shocked by Sam’s confession.

“Really?”

“Really. There is no way I could forget your beautiful smile.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that when I’m out of traction, I can take you out to dinner.”

“I’m sorry, that won’t work,” Alex said, shaking her head.

Sam’s face fell.

“Oh. Really?”

“But when you get out of traction, I will take _you_ out to dinner.”

Sam beamed. She gave Alex’s hand a squeeze and laughed.

“You’re cruel, Alex. You had me going there for a minute.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re lucky I like the twisted ones. Tell me something about you. I want to know everything.”

“How much time do you have?”

“Six more days before the casts come off.”

“Where should I start?”

“Tell me what’s on your mind right now.”

Alex leaned in a little closer and pressed her hand to Sam’s.

“Do you want to know exactly what I’m thinking?”

“Lay it on me, Doctor Danvers.”

Alex could feel her face change. She didn’t want to joke. Every part of her wanted to be honest.

“You’re the most captivating woman I’ve ever met, and I am hypnotized by your beauty. What’s on your mind right this minute?”

“Oh, that’s easy. I was just wondering how long I have to wait before I ask you to kiss me.”


End file.
